We're not nine anymore
by I.write.what.I.write
Summary: We're 12 year old junior high students finding ourselves, getting into trouble, falling in love, getting our hearts broken, struggling to stand out, struggling to fit in, struggling to keep friendships.
1. Chapter 1:Beginning

**We're not nine anymore.**

**Author's Note: So this takes part after Arnold finds his parents and realizes his love for Helga**

**Chapter#1: Beginnings.**

"You think this'll work Gerald?." Arnold asked his best friend as they stood under a tree in front of a certain blonde's house.

"Positive man, just climb up already before anyone sees us!."

Arnold climbed up the tree and took out some scotch tape from his pocket with which he taped his letter with on her window.

As soon as he slid down the tree, Arnold and Gerald started throwing pebbles at her window till they saw a shadow in her room approaching it and they made a run for it.

"Why couldn't we just send her a email?." Arnold asked his best friend as they kept running back to his house.

"Romance man, chicks dig romantic stuff like that."

"You think Helga'll like it?."

"You did say she was the romantic type didn't you?."

"Yeah."

"There you go." He concluded as they reached the boarding house stoop and looked at his watch, "so now you got exactly twelve hours to get her reply."

Arnold sighed feeling a bit jittery in his stomach. "I just hope it's not gonna be from her fists."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that happened." Gerald told him indifferently as he led hed himself to the kitchen.

Arnold blinks twice before sighing and following but the hallway phone rings.

"Hello?."

"Arnold… "

* * *

><p>He lay in bed with a sigh and a smile as he kept replaying her smiling face that beautiful summer afternoon at the cheese festival and then again today when he came out of the arcade with Stinky, Harold and Joey.<br>Her beautiful brown hair now reaching down her back, lovely blue eyes and her warm pink skin … what made her even more beautiful was the fact that she didn't wear braces anymore.

Maybe Junior high wasn't going to be so bad after all but_… she's a high school junior. _

**Author's Note: Only got bits and pieces as to where this is going, but I'm sure I'll pick up ideas along the way.**

**Don't worry, I haven't run out of ideas on my other unfinished fics.**


	2. Chapter 2:Prelude

**Forgot to mention this in the first chapter,**

**"I don't own Hey Arnold or any of the brands posted in this fanfiction" … geez, it's a fanfiction website so we're only stating the obvious by disclaiming the characters we use.  
>Is there actually a rule for 'Disclaiming' like what we do on youtube?.<strong>

**Chapter#2: Prelude.**

"No!." A twelve year old Lila wakes up in cold sweat, she looks around her room and rushes to her vanity to find no bruise marks, no wrinkles, no dark circles.

"It was all a dream." She sighed in relief but then remembered Arnold.

It was the first day of junior high, she could still make things right. She still had that little crush on him that she was careful not to show just to keep him longing for her.

She finally reached PHS 118 and found a large group of her old friends and classmates gathered around something. Lila decides to check it out.

"Wilikers! Arnold and Helga! I sure never saw that one comin' Sid." The tall lanky country boy scratched his head.

"Boy howdy!." Sid laughed. "I never imagined Helga would ever fall in love!."

"What's going on?." Lila asked.

"Oh howdy Ms. Lila! We were just talkin' 'bout the gangs new couple." Stinky moved away to show her a blonde couple standing in the midst of their friends, talking to them.  
>They were awkwardly holding hands … it seemed that he was doing most of the holding. But there seemed to be something different in the blonde girl's face … like it was brightened by the love she finally had.<p>

At that moment she felt her insides shatter … 'No! no! no! …'

_Maybe I can still make up for those horrible things I've done …_

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are Arnold, High school." Helga stood with her boyfriend in front the high school across the street from their junior high school.<p>

"You'll be fine Helga," he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Rhonda's with you too."

"Yeah but she's taking French class, I'm taking creative writing."

"Hey guys." Sid came from behind them.

"Wait, you're taking a high school-level class too?." Helga asked.

"Uh-huh, creative writing, I'm with you Helga." He grinned.

She just rolled her eyes and walked towards the high school, "Just stay outta my way."

Sid and Arnold watch her leave and then look at each other and shrug before Sid follows.

As Sid walked towards his class he passed by that girl, Ruth McDougal, she was chatting with her friends by her locker until their pupils locked and he felt the world go by slowly as they stared at each other.  
>She looked a bit surprised at first but then that flirty smile came back again along with those tantalizing blue eyes. He noticed an extra sway in her hip as she walked away.<p>

_Wow…_

* * *

><p>"Sid? In advanced creative writing? Even I couldn't do that!." Harold threw his can of Red Bull into the trash can that was in front of Sheena's seat.<p>

"You know that stuff's not good for you." Sheena told him in her version of 'angry'.

"Aw gimme a break Sheena, I'm 16!."

"Well he's always been my lead-in man every time I tell you one of my urban legends." Gerald replied to Harold's first question.

"You's just jealous Harold, I cahn see yer ahs turn green with envy." Stinky teased.

"Shut up before I give you green eyes." He threatened with his fist.

"That don't make any sense!." Stinky scratched his head.

Nadine giggled at the skit going but then noticed Lila who was sitting beside her looking a little upset.

"What's wrong Lila?." She asked.

"Huh? Oh, oh it's nothing Nadine," she smiled in her oh-so polite way. "I just had this disturbing dream last night. Nothing serious."

"What was it about?." She prodded.

Lila looked away and nervously rubbed her arm. "I dreamt of my older self and… I seemed to be married to this abusive person, it was terrible, just terrible Nadine!." She covered her face with her hands.

"It's just a dream Lila, don't worry about it too much." She calmed her down.

Nadine? Am I a bad person?." She asked rather sadly.

"Lila! No way! Who told you that?."

"I realized the way I've treated Arnold… no nice person would do that!."

"Hey." She told her calmingly as she wrapped an arm over Lila who was sobbing into her hands. "Look, I'm sure Arnold would forgive you, he's a nice guy."

"I'm oh-so-certain he hates me deep down inside."

"Has he been showing any signs of hatred towards you lately?."

Lila shook her head.

"There you go then!." She explained cheerily just to get Lila's hopes up, she gave her a friendly smile and placed a hand over hers. "Arnold's moved on now, and so should you."

Lila replied with a weak smile.

_That's what's killing me…_

* * *

><p>"That French class was <em>tres magnifique<em>!." Rhonda exclaimed as she walked out of the high school. "How did your classes go?." She asked Helga and Sid who walked with her.

"Meh." Helga muttered.

"Wicked Awesome." Sid seemed to be in a state of trance causing Rhonda and Helga to stop in their tracks and look at him in surprise as he kept walking towards PJHS 118.

"What's gotten into him?." Helga pointed a thumb at him.

Rhonda blinked and giggled, "Maybe he met a nice high school girl. I can't wait to tell Nadine about my day." And with that she skipped off.

* * *

><p>It's been one heck of a day and Eugene couldn't wait to get home and take a little nap but not before he visited their old neighbor, Mr. Stanton.<br>He's always seemed a little… queer, though he had a lady-like air to him but maybe he was raised as one of those fancy, upper class fellows.

"Eugene! Hello!." The old man greeted cheerily when he opened his door.

"Hello Mr. Stanton." Eugene gave him one of those sunshine smiles.

"Why don't you come in?." he offered.

"My mother's expecting me home now, but thanks anyway, I just wanted to check on you and say hello."

"Why thanks son, so how was your first day at school?."

"It was great! I still have my friends from elementary school with me, there are more subjects to choose from. Gosh Mr. Stanton I gotta feeling this is going to be a year I'll never forget." The redhead exclaimed hopefully.

The old man chuckled and gave Eugene's head a pat.

**(MUSIC:PARACHUTE-ALL THAT I AM)**

**Author's Note: I think that's what I love about writing Hey Arnold fanfics is that there are so many characters with very distinct and diverse personalities and you could only ponder what they'll grow up to be like.  
>I love how the show shows how smart nine year olds can be and how mature they can get even without an adult's help. I promise there'll be more action in the next chapters, hope you enjoyed his one as much as the first.<strong>

**Oh and the OC (Mr. Stanton) is part of the plot though don't worry he won't ruin the element of Hey Arnold.**


	3. Chapter 3:I hope this amounts to

**Chapter#3: I hope this amounts to something.**

"Perfect." Gerald grinned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Thanks mom, I gotta go meet up with my friends." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hurried off to meet his friends.

* * *

><p>"And then he invited me over to his party next week, he told me I could bring my friends along." Rhonda boasted as she sat with the gang at Slausen's Ice-cream parlor that Saturday afternoon.<p>

The whole gang was there, minus Gerald and Sid, Nadine sighed as she drank her milkshake.

That's all Rhonda's been talking about, how she keeps getting attention from the freshmen and sophomore boys alike. Nadine was worried the jealous high school girls would do something to humiliate her… or worse, hurt her.

She looked around the parlor which has been expanded now, Nadine noticed Curly slump into his chair across Rhonda's, his arms crossed and a scowl drawn upon his face that would put Helga's scowls to shame; obviously un-amused by the attention she's getting from older boys now.

She held back a giggle until she sensed another pair of eyes stare at her and she saw that they belonged to a long-time classmate.

…_hm, never thought of him before…_

* * *

><p>Sid was heading to Slausen's when that same girl, the girl of his dreams, stepped out of Mrs. Vitello's flower shop in front of him.<p>

After what seemed like a whole minute of silence and awkwardly staring at each other,

"Hi." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Check me out!." Gerald stormed in the parlor with his new hairdo.<p>

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

"Cornrows?." Lorenzo broke the silence.

"What do you think?." Gerald proudly ran his hand over his new hairstyle.

Helga noticed Phoebe's face turn redder than a cherry's.

"Tell him Pheebs. What do you think?." She teasingly elbowed her.

"I think it looks just ever-so-good on you Gerald." Lila smiled.

"I know."

"Pfft! You trying to copy Christina Aguilera now?." Harold scoffed.

"Uh Harold? She's sporting dreadlocks now." Rhonda corrected him though she obviously knew she'll regret doing so.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know." Gerald retorted at Harold's earlier remark.

Harold set his plastic smoothie cup down loudly on the table. "Gerald," he tried to control his anger. "if you weren't my friend I would've creamed you by now."

"Thank-you."

"Hey guys! Guess what?." Sid came in.

"We know, Gerald's got a new hairdo." Iggy told him.

"Really?." Sid looked over to Gerald. "Nice do man." He complimented.

"Thanks."

"But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I have been invited to this high school party next week by _Ruth McDougal_."

"Wai-wai-wait!." Harold shook his head, "You were invited by that 9th grader girl?."

"Uh-huh." Sid nodded proudly.

"That shallow, air-headed bimbo?." Helga asked.

"Uh that's great Sid! Really!." Arnold tittered trying to leer Sid's attention away from his girlfriend's insult. "Right guys?."

Everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys," he gave them a weak smile and looked at the paper with Ruth's number in his hand.

_'I hope this amounts to something.'…_


	4. Chapter 4:Full moon

**AChapter#4: Full moon.**

**September 2011.**

"I'm so glad one of my other friends got invited, frankly, I'd hate to be the only Junior high student there with all those drunken high school freshmen." Rhonda told Sid as she picked him up from Bigal's through her limo.

Sid smiled, "Thanks Rhonda, but really, it wasn't necessary to drop me to the party."

"Oh come on Sid, we're friends, plus it'll save us the awkwardness of entering a party where we barely know anyone there… in your case at least."

"Uh… thanks."

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Nadine politely thanked the comic book store guy and walked out of the store only to bump in to Park.<p>

"Nadine! I mean Hi." He nervously smiled.

"Oh uh.. hello Park." She shyly tried to look at him but her eyes would immediately dart to her shoes.

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds till e decided to break the silence.

"Are you going home now?." He managed to blurt out.

"Yeah."

"Want me to drop you?." He offered.

"I'll be fine Park, thank you."

"No, you shouldn't be out alone at this time… I mean walk alone, lemme drop you to your place."

Nadine looked back at her shoes one more time and then looked back at him. "Ok." She simply shrugged.

"So… the comic book store huh?." He attempted to start a conversation. "I never knew you loved comics."

"Well not all f them," she blushed. "I'm a big fan of Poison Ivy, for obvious reasons." She giggled.

He laughed, "of course."

Silence…

"So… how come you're not hanging out with Rhonda?."

"She's at this high school party." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Oh ya, the one Sid's going to."

"Wonder if they're having fun there."

* * *

><p>Sid sat on the couch and watched how all the Freshmen boys gathered around Miss Rhonda Lloyd like moths around a light bulb.<p>

Boy howdy, it's only been half an hour and the raven haired beauty has already become popular with older boys! That's more than he can say for himself.  
>He almost regretted coming to this party until...<p>

"Is this seat taken?." A familiar voice asked and he looked up to find none other than Ruth McDougal smiling down at him with two cans of soda in her hand.

"Uh.. n-no! no!." He moved over to make space in the couch for her to sit in.

"Thank you." She smiled politely. "I got you this." she gave him one of the cans of soda. "I hope you like cherry."

"Thanks. I do." he accepted the soda from her.

"I'm so glad you came." Ruth told him.

"Thanks for inviting me." He felt his face get hot.

"So, having any fun?."

"Yeah. Me and this couch were just getting acquainted."

Ruth laughed. "You're funny!."

He let out a short laugh and then rubbed his neck nervously. "Say Ruth?."

"Mm?." she sipped on her soda.

"Why did you really invite me?."

"Well." she cleared her throat. "You like caught me off guard there." She chuckled. "But… the real reason behind my invitation was… that… you seemed pretty interesting." She looked at him shyly and shrugged.

He almost choked on his soda. "Interesting?."

"Yeah, I mean, you seem like the artistic type and like yet, you're not so geeky. Know what I mean?."

"I guess."

"I hope I like, didn't freak you out or something."

"No, you didn't… well sorta. I mean, you're pretty, and popular! Why on earth would you talk to someone like me?."

"What's wrong with you?." She asked and could tell the question caught him off guard.

"Well, for one you're older than me."

"And?." Ruth prodded.

"I… I dunno."

"Sid, you're the most popular kid in your level. And you're really cute, plus, I so like your bad boy look."

Sid looked at his grey skinny jeans and black combat boots complete with his favorite biker boy jacket. _Maybe she was right._

"I kinda like you too."

_What!_

"Remember when you used to hit on me a few years ago?." She asked and Sid's mind went back to that time when he tried to hit on her at Rhonda's party and that other time during the cheese festival in the tunnel of love.

"You kept turning me down." He looked down sadly remembering her rejections to his instances.

"Yeah." She looked down ashamedly too. "I dunno what was up with me back then, I guess I was too full of myself."

"Get away from me you pig!."

They heard Rhonda shout and Sid saw her trying to free her wrist from the clutch of some jock.

"Excuse me." Sid's eyes were fixated darkly on the boy as he got up and walked to wards them.

"Not until you give me what I want sweet bottom." He tried to sweet talk her.

"Ugh!." She groaned partly from the disgusting pick-up line and partly from the nauseating smell of his breath drenched in alcohol.

"Hey, you heard her." Sid placed a hand over the jock's huge shoulder.

The bigger boy turned to Sid and Rhonda saw this as an opportunity to kick him in the nuts causing him to let go of her wrist in surprise but unfortunately he didn't roll on the ground in pain like she hoped he would.  
>Guess the alcohol numbed the pain.<p>

"Hey say out of this you little punk!." He turned to Sid now.

Sid looked at Rhonda who seemed to be a little worried now. "Gladly." He put his hands in his pockets and walked past him with a smirk.

"You trying to be smart with me pal?." The enraged drunk grabbed Sid's shoulders.

"Marcus let go of him!." Ruth demanded.

"Shut up Ruth!." The boy spat.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!." Sid freed his shoulder from his clutch and turned to him.

"Ooh, someone's crushing on you Ruth."

Sid rolled his eyes and turned away, "Dickhead." He mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!."

"Maybe you should clean all that wax plugging those big fat eras of yours." Sid mocked making some older girls giggle.

"Sid let's just go." Rhonda was getting worried and grabbed his arm.

"No! No! we're gonna settle this right here and right now!." The jock demanded.

"Forget about him Marcus, he's just some kid from junior high." One of his friends told him but instead he got punched in the face.

The other boy got back up, touched his lips and found them bleeding. And just as swiftly he punched the jock resulting in a chain reaction of fighting and punching.

"Let's go!." Rhonda grabbed Sid's arm and headed towards the front door.

Sid cast a last glance at Ruth and was relieved to see her leaving with her friends through the back door in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Some party." Rhonda groaned and she and Sid waited in a nearby diner for her driver.<p>

"Well if you hadn't worn this ridiculously mini-skirt you probably wouldn't have attracted that pig." He nagged.

"Oh come on Sid! You sound like a nun!."

"Rhonda, I'm a boy, I know what boys think."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and drummed her fingers on the table. "I doubt we'll ever be invited to another high school party again."

"Fine with me."

Rhonda stopped drumming her fingers and looked at him, "Thanks for standing up for me Sid." She gave him a weak smile.

He shrugged, "It's what friends do."

"Yeah." She looked at her nails.

_Friends…_

She wondered what Nadine was doing now.

**(MUSIC:BRANDY-FULL MOON).**

**Author's Note: Isn't it funny how many writers here threaten their readers by going **_**'Ok if you don't review, I won't update'**_** or whine and go **_**'I work so hard for this and nobody reviews'**_** and then all the reviews flood in. I mean give me a break, yeah I love a little reader interaction but those lines are so lame. I don't even bother to review or read on.**

**Anyway, I've been craving a lot of Rhonda x Curly fics. lately. I can totally see him as the sane, smooth talking romantic when he reaches teenage-hood… unfortunately here, that won't be the case. Oops, let the cat out of the bag. ;p Hope you guys enjoyed this though.**


	5. Chapter 5: Take my heart but please

**Chapter#5: Take my heart but please don't break it.**

**October 2001.**

"And that led to the war of-." The ringing bell announcing the end of the school day cut the history teacher off and sent ecstatic seventh graders pouring out of their classes.

Joey was the last to leave as the rush of children past him caused him to drop off his pencil box, spewing all his stationary onto the floor and he had to bend down and pick them up. When he was done he stood up, ready to leave but paused as he saw his history teacher sigh sadly as she took out a pink envelope from her drawer and looked at it as if she was contemplating something about it but placed it back in the drawer anyway.

"Joey? What are you still doing here?." She noticed the boy standing there.

"Uh, nothing Ms. Gross! See ya next week!." And with that he rushed out of the class room.

On his way home, Joey couldn't stop thinking about what he saw… maybe he should find out.

* * *

><p>"Official?." Gerald raised an eyebrow as he threw back the baseball to Arnold.<p>

The boys were hanging out in Arnold's room, discussing about the kart racing competition next month.  
>But Sid had more important news to share first.<p>

"You heard me." Sid replied confidently as he leaned against the wall.

"You're dating a girl my age and I couldn't even get a girl my age to date me!." Harold pouted obviously wanting to beat up the lucky boy to a pulp.

"Wilikers Sid! You sure are one lucky fellar."

"I know."

"Well that's- great Sid!." Arnold tried his best to ignore that uncomfortable feeling in his gut… why'd he have to feel a little jealous? He has the most beautiful girlfriend now.

The rest of the boys genuinely congratulated their friend making Arnold feel even guiltier.

_'Stop it!.'_ He tried to beg the feeling to stop.

"Ok back to our original topic." Curly ended the celebration. "I say we paint our kart red! Like my queen Rhonda's favorite color."

"I go with blue." Gerald defied.

"What? now everyone's gonna pick a color after their girlfriend?." Harold asked.

"Phoebe's not my girlfriend." Gerald unintentionally gave himself away.

"Neither is Rhonda, but I know someday she will." Curly grinned as if he counted on it.

"See? What's next? I bet _Ar_nold is gonna suggest choosing pink after his dumb blonde girlfriend."

"Harold." Arnold said with that warning tone of his.

"I think Harold's jealous." Park suggested mockingly.

"Yeah Harold, why you hatin' on your brothers?." Gerald gave him that knowing look.

"Shut up! I'm not jealous!." Harold lied.

The rest of the boys started teasing him till the big boy has had enough and started beating up everyone of them.

Arnold rolled his eyes at the commotion and decided to get some snacks prepared and give Helga a call and ask her if she wanted to go out to the park the next day.

"Ok sure, what time?."

"Mm, how about around 5?."

"a.m.?." Helga jokingly asked.

"p.m." He corrected, like he needed to.

The blonde girl giggled, he loved it when she does that. Her giggle had a unique distinctive taste of butterscotch and pink lemonade to him… a striking contrast to her tough girl attitude.  
>That sweet feeling relieved him of the ugly guilt he felt a while ago. No girl in the world meant to him as much as the girl talking to him over the phone.<p>

"Ok Arnold, I gotta get ready for Princess' slumber party." Helga woke him from his thoughts.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"I- I love you!." Arnold remembered to say before she hung up.

They needed to practice this more.

"Me too." He could sense her blushing and sweetly smiling at the other end of the line.

"Bye." He grinned.

* * *

><p>Lila lay on the soft carpet in the most beautiful room she's ever seen, the beautiful mini chandelier hanging from the ceiling, all that furniture covered in purple fake fur and that bed... fit for none other than a princess.<p>

She'd do anything to trade places with Rhonda, after all, there wasn't much difference in their lives. They were both popular with the boys, both of them were beautiful, the only difference was that she had more money than Lila could ever have.

"Ok girls, it's time to play _truth or dare_."

The girls _ooohed, _while Helga and Phoebe merely rolled their eyes… birds of a feather.

"Hm let's see…" Rhonda scanned the PJ's clad girls in her room. "Phoebe, truth or dare."

"Truth." Phoebe smiled confidently making her best friend feel proud.  
>The little girl's come a long way.<p>

"Ok." Rhonda was slightly taken aback by her courage. "Will you and Gerald be _hitting it off _soon?." She gave a curious smile.

"We're already good friends Rhonda."

"I mean a different kind of 'hitting it off'."

"Well." Phoebe shyly fiddled with her fingers and looked at her fluffy bunny slippers. "I'm not sure, if he wants to… hit it off with me."

"I'm totally sure he's thinking the same thing Phoebe." Nadine told her.

"You think?."

"I did say 'totally' didn't I?."

"Well I'm not sure, I mean, maybe I should wait for him to make the first move."

"Phoebe, we're in the 21st century, girls can ask guys out now."

"Really Rhonda?." Sheena innocently asked.

Rhonda nodded, "Why Sheena? Have anyone in mind?."

"I'm sure I know who it is." Katrinka teased.

The girls all giggled as Sheena's cheeks turned red.

**(MUSIC-OLIVIA ONG:L-O-V-E).**

**Author's Note: Heard this sweet mellow song when I watched one of those make up application vids on youtube. I wanted to use it for my persuasive speech for my English class next week to show girls that there's no such thing as natural look as long make up is involved.  
>Go naked faced! No girl should feel that her confidence should rely on make up, I admit, I put on a little eyeliner sometimes but it's usually for those days when I barely got any sleep or when I wanna look a little intimidating.<strong>

**Anyhoo, here I go blabbering, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And again, thanks for all you reviewers, unfortunately some of you don't have FFN accounts and it makes it hard to reply. As for those reading this and also waiting for an update for the last chapter of 'Abuse', don't worry I haven't abandoned it… Just mulling over for how things should end.**

**Once again, thanks for your support everyone. God bless!.**


	6. Chapter 6:What a girl wants

**Chapter#6: What a girl wants.**

"There he is!." Nadine whispered to the girls as they stood in the hallways before school started.

Phoebe looked at her on again off again crush since the third grade looking handsome in his new 'do, what was killing her that so many girls have been noticing him now.

Arnold saw his girlfriend hanging out with the girls and walked towards them, of course his best friend following along.

"Hey Helga." Arnold sweetly held her hand in his.

"Hey." She smiled shyly but felt someone stare at her and saw Rhonda's teasing face which went away with the blonde's infamous scowl.

"Gerald I'll drop Helga to her locker and then go to class. Don't wait for me." Arnold told his best friend.

"Alright man."

"But Arnold, my locker isn't this way." Helga told him as they walked away from the group.

Arnold just gave her a wink which sent a warm wave through her body and she decided to trust him anyway.

_She knew she wouldn't regret trusting an angel in human form…_

"So… hi Phoebe." Gerald put his hands in his pockets and smiled nervously.

"Hello." She replied with equal shyness as she held on to her books tightly.

"We were just talking about going to the movies this weekend, wanna come Gerald?." Tried to get this conversation to go somewhere.

Phoebe shot her a _'What are you doing!._' Look which the raven haired princess ignored as she focused on the cute black boy.

"Sure." Gerald shrugged. "What are we gonna watch?."

"We'll think of something." Rhonda smiled cheekily.

"Ah-Ahem." A clearing of the thought made Rhonda turn around to find that measly little freak standing behind her.

"What do you want Curly?." Rhonda rolled her eyes as she walked past him and towards her locker.

"Well I couldn't help over hearing that you and a few friends are planning to go the cinema."

"I don't want you to come Curly." She simply told him and closed her locker and walked away.

_If she only knew how hard he tried to pretend that her piercing words didn't hurt him… but he knew that someday she'll see him for who he is, and return those feelings he longed to share with her._

* * *

><p>"You know, your brother's pretty hot with that new hairdo of his." One of the girls told Timberly as she was walking down the school hallways towards the cafeteria.<p>

"Please they don't tell me that." She was obviously disgusted.

"No really, I'd totally date him if I wasn't in elementary school." Another girl joined in.

"Uh, aren't we a little too young to be talking about dating?." Timberly asked them.

"Aren't you a little too mature for a fourth grader?." The first one retorted and went away laughing with the other girl.

"That doesn't even make any sense!." She told herself before entering the cafeteria.

"Hey Timberly!." Her friend Trina called out to her from their table.

"Hey girls."

"Did you hear? Jordan's datin' Ashley." Her other friend Monique said.

"No way!."

"Who's Jordan?." Timberly asked.

"Chocolate boy! Girl!." Trina told her.

"Well that's nice. I guess."

"No it ain't," Monique said. "why would a nice boy like Jordan go out with that heffer?."

"I heard she blackmailing him." Trina started.

"I heard his momma and her momma are best friends, and they set them up for some kinda arranged marriage for when they grow up."

"Oh come on Monique." Timberly rolled her eyes.

"I heard her dad's making him date her or else."

"And I hear all these jealous people talking about me."

The girls found Ashley standing over them with a dirty scowl on her face, behind her was Jordan, Chocolate boy, hlding her lunch tray for her.

"Oh hi Ashley, we weren't really-." Timberly tried to reason but the blonde cut her off.

"Whatever. Come on Jordan, let's go." Chocolate boy followed her.

"That little-."

"Drop it Trina, who cares why she and Jordan are dating?. It's not like we have anything to do with it." Timberly warned before sipping on her orange juice.

* * *

><p>"$35!." Sid groaned as he looked at the boots on display in one of the shops.<p>

Ruth's birthday was coming up in a couple of weeks and she's been dropping hints that she had her eyes on those shoes and Sid really wanted to get her what she wanted… the problem is he didn't have the money for it.

"Sid, why are you late?." Gerald asked his friend with the weird nose when he came to Geraldfield.

"Maybe he was busy with his girlfriend, _Ruth_." Helga taunted.

"Sorry guys I was just… just checking on something." Sid told them

"Well take your place _nose-boy_, we're burning daylight."

"I hope things are going better between you and Ruth, Sid." Eugene sincerely told him as Sid stood next to him.

"Things are going great Eugene." Sid gave him a nervous smile.

_Great…_

**Author's Note: I can picture Timberly growing up to a little more mentally mature than her peers, besides she's got two big brothers. Another short one, more action in the coming chapters I promise. In the meantime, I gotta go finish my pending college work… IT'S THE LAST WEEK OF THE SEMESTER! XD. **

**P.S-I named Choc. Boy 'Jordan' after his voice actor... the name does suit him though n-n.**


	7. Chapter 7:Decisions, decisions

**Chapter#7: Decisions, decisions.**

Sid walked through the hallways towards the cafeteria, Ruth's birthday was coming up in a few days and he still doesn't have the money to buy her her present.

_If there was some way to get $35 fast!._  
>As if the devil tried to tempt him, Sid spotted Gino along with a couple of his henchmen leaning against the lockers, up to no good of course.<p>

Gino noticed Sid and gave him a haughty nod, Sid just shuddered at the memories of their short-lived friendship back in the fourth grade and looked away speeding his steps and fighting the urge to even think about talking to Gino.

Sid burst through the cafeteria doors and accidentally bumped into a bigger body.

"Hey! Watch it nose-boy!." The familiar voice told him and Sid looked up at the face of Wolfgang.

"I'm so sorry Wolfgang, I wasn't really paying attention-"

Wolfgang grabbed the thinner boy by the collar. "Lemme give_ you_ a little attention."

"Hey big boy, put him down." Helga ordered and little by little every one of their gang was standing behind her.

"So you got an army now huh toots?." Wolfgang smirked.

"How do you like us now?."

Wolfgang turned to find Gerald smirking back, next to him was a petite girl with a worried look on her face.

The big blonde boy snorted as he let go of Sid. "Nice pigtails, MJ." He told him sarcastically and walked away.

"Thanks." Gerald replied mockingly as his hands slid over his cornrows and turned to the happa girl next to him. "Did you see that Pheebs? I think I nailed him." He told her proudly.

"Uh yes, very impressive Gerald." she lied.

"Hey wanna have lunch with me?."

"Sure. Just let me inform the girls first." She told him before running towards her best friend oblivious to the fact that someone was watching her from afar.

* * *

><p>"See her Mickey? I want you to follow her and know everything about her." Wolfgang instructed.<p>

"What do you wanna know?." The weasel asked expertly, he's been doing this since the fifth grade!.

"Everything! What she hates, what she likes; what freaks her out, what impresses her, what she loves what she loathes, her strengths, her weaknesses, her secrets… anything!."

"Boy you sure have something going for her Wolfgang, seeing that she's one of those nerds and all."

"What's that supposed to mean Edmund?." He asked through gritted teeth.

"N-nothing! Wolfgang! I was just saying-." Edmund tried to explain.

"Just shut up." He told him and walked towards _his_ cafeteria table, the one he specifically chose so that he could look at her without her knowing.

There was something about her, about how small and cute she seemed that almost made him want to be her protector. Was it their age and height difference? He wasn't sure… or maybe because she chose to be smart while other girls her age decided they'd rather be airheaded, skin showing things who care about boys and looks.

_She was different…_

* * *

><p>Sid watched like a hawk from afar as the janitor came out of his closet, locked the door and put the keys in his pocket.<br>This was his chance, all he had to do was walk towards the janitor and _accidentally_ bump into him and grab the keys to the janitor's closet.

"Oof! Sorry!." Sid apologized as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Watch werr yerr goin' laddy! Yerr not blind are you!." The old man complained and walked away.

"Psh! Sucker." Sid mocked under his breath and walked over to Ruth. "I got the keys babe."

Ruth giggled as she let him take her hand and got in the closet with him.

* * *

><p>"…And then this brotha who was almost 6 feet tall blocked my way and said <em>'Yo young money, you really think you can beat us?'<em> and I told him _'As sure as this ground I'm standin' on'_ and I did that throw trick and ran past him and wham! Scored the final two points that gave us our victory." Gerald explained to Phoebe who was boringly poking at her lunch about yesterday's game with the eighth graders.

"That's really interesting Gerald." She lied with a weak smile and looked over at the girls' table. "I think Helga's calling me over," she hurriedly stood up and picked up her tray. Talk to you later."

"Sure thing baby girl."

* * *

><p>"Hey Pheebs where's the fire?." Helga asked as Phoebe sat next to her accidentally slamming her tray on the table in her hurry.<p>

"Sorry Helga I was just… oh Gerald's just simply not as interesting as I thought he would be."

"Whycome?." Nadine asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Phoebe sighed, "He's a little… a little … vain!. All he does is talk about himself and his over achievements in sports and stuff." She slumped in her chair, Helga patted her back as a little consolation.

"Boys will be boys." Nadine sighed.

"Not all boys are like that Nadine," Helga told her. "hair boy just loves _story telling_."

* * *

><p>"Coast is clear." Sid assured as he and Ruth came out.<p>

"That was beautiful Sid." Ruth gave him a kiss on his cheek. "We should do it more often she fondled his chin.

"Uh," he tittered. "cool."

She wrapped her arms around his arm as they headed over to class. "So my birthday's coming up in a few days _Siddy-poo_, got anything for me?."

"O-of course I do!." he was starting to sweat.

Ruth's blue eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?." She asked excitedly.

"I can't, it's a surprise." He lied.

"Oh Sid, at least gimme a hint." She whined. "Is it those boots I saw in that seventeen magazine?."

_Oh boy…_

He grinned, "you got me."

"Oh my God!." She squealed. "Oh Sid I love you! Ok, I'll promise to act surprised the day I get it. Well I gotta go now." She gave him a final kiss on the cheek. "See ya boo."

As she _flew_ down the hallways some second thoughts were surfacing in his head about her, but he brushed them off.

_I guess she's worth it…_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, I got a favor to ask you." Sid told the boys as they were shooting hoops that afternoon.<p>

"If it's money, I don't got any." Harold read his thoughts.

"But guys this is important, I need $35!."

"What for?." Park asked.

"It's for these boots I promised I'd get for Ruth's birthday."

"Well I got $10 to spare." Arnold took out the money from his pockets.

"I got $10 too." Gerald chipped in.

Park gave him two $5 bills. Harold rolled his eyes and took out his wallet.

"I guess I can freakin' spare you my _gas money_!." He literally slapped the money into the smaller boy's hands.

Sid smiled. "Thanks you guys, I owe you, I promise."

"Don't mention it bubba. Now's let get back to shootin' some hoops before it gets dark." Gerald took the ball.

**(MUSIC:SUPERCHICK-BREATHE)**

**Author's Note: Yeah Wolfgang and Phoebe, C'mon bad boys can fall for good girls. Take my dad as an example. Yo I asked a question on my profile, check it and gimme an answer. There's gotta be at least some people **_**who know how to type**_** from the 100+ readers who read my works every day.**

**And for you 'Abuse' readers, don't worry, I'll work on the final chapter soon. Thanks for your interest.**


	8. Chapter 8:Who am I to judge people?

**Chapter#8: Who am I to judge people?.**

"Hey Sid I need to ask you something." Joey whispered to Sid as they were buying lunch at the school cafeteria.

"What is it?."

"I need your skills," he looked around to make sure no one was listening. "in getting detention."

"Detention?." Sid wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah you get that all the time, I want to know your secret."

"I hate to disappoint ya Joey, but I got no secret. Trouble just follows me like my shadow."

"But Sid I really really need this!." Joey pursued.

"What for?."

"I uh… " Joey's eyes darted around nervously, he didn't prepare for this _Stupid!._ "I have this aunt who I really hate, and she's visiting all afternoon tomorrow and I don't wanna be around when she's there."

Sid rolled his eyes, "I know how it is. But seriously Joey, I can't help you with that. Like I said, I don't look for trouble. It just lures me in. See ya buddy."

As Sid walked away Joey realized one thing.

_I guess I'll have to figure it out myself…_

* * *

><p>"So you coming to my basketball game this Saturday Helga?." Arnold asked his girlfriend who was sitting beside him in the bus on their way after school.<p>

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she wrapped her arms lovingly around his. "_Ice-cream_."

Arnold felt a silly grin tear across his face at the sound of his nickname.

"Arnold?."

"Yeah Helga?."

"Could you? Um…" she fumbled with her fingers and looks away nervously, "see Arnold, I'm not really ready to be introduced to your family as your girlfriend yet. It's not that I don't want to, I just- I just need to… adjust first- I really hope you understand."

Arnold smiled sincerely and placed his hand gently over hers. "I understand."

Helga smiled back apologetically, "I'm sorry but-."

"Helga really you don't need to apologize."

"Ok."

"But you're still coming for dinner tonight right?."

"Of course Arnold."

"Anyone seen Joey?." Harold looked around the bus that was getting ready to leave.

"Detention." Sid replied as he sat beside him.

"What for?."

"Not doing his homework."

"Joey? No way!." Rhonda exclaimed from the seat behind them.

"Yeah, he's always been that good boy ever since he's been hanging out less with you guys. No pun intended." Nadine said.

"Uh-oh." Sid muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Joey marched to the detention room with his head hung low.<p>

_I guess you don't get to stay back in class for detention like in PS 118…_

* * *

><p>"Helga! Come in." The blonde boy greeted his shy girlfriend when he opened their front door.<p>

"I got some yahoo soda." She showed him a couple of six-packs.

"Great, I'll take those." Ernie Potts butted in and grabbed them from her.

"Let's go to the kitchen, everyone's waiting for you."

"Well look everyone! it's Eleanor all grown up!." Pookie as demented as ever greeted the girl.

"Hello Helga, we're so glad we could finally meet you." Stella gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Mrs. Shortman." Helga smiled back.

"Here, this is your seat Helga." Arnold pulled out a chair for her and motioned for her to come sit down so he could push her seat inside.

Stella and Miles smiled at how cute their little gentlemen was.

"And she gets the second highest grades in almost all her classes." Arnold explained as they were having dessert.

"Why that's wonderful Helga." Stella told her.

"Beauty and brains, sounds like a catch huh Arnold?." Susie winked cheekily at Arnold causing the blonde couple to blush.

"Uhm, thanks for the dessert Mrs. S." Helga wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and stood up. "But it's getting late and my parent's will be worried."

Yeah right…

"Alright Helga, we had a great time with you."

"Ditto." Helga tried to act casual.

"I'll drop you to your place. Can I mom, dad?." Arnold almost pleaded. "It's not so far away from here."

"Sure son, just be careful on your way back." Miles advised.

"I will." And with that he grabbed his girlfriends hand and dashed away with her.

"They're dating." Suzie told Stella who nodded in agreement.

"Oh hey, Arnold's little friend forgot her purse. I better go give it to her before they've gone too far." Grandpa ran after them.

"Sorry about my family Helga." He apologized once they were out the door.

"You don't have to apologize football head I liked them."

"You did? Wow, I thought you'd be bothered because they're all weird and stuff."

"They are," she casually shrugged. "but who am I to judge people?."

Arnold gave her the most loving smile she's ever seen and it melted her insides.

_Did he know he could do that?..._

And then there was this other look in his eyes, those beautiful green circles seemed full of want… an innocent desire that she felt had to do with her lips.  
>She was right, as soon as she decided to lean in he did too…<p> 


	9. Chapter 9:You can't always play Jesus

**Chapter #9: You can't always play Jesus.**

"So … you two are together now huh Shortman?." Grandpa Phil asked his 7th grader grandson rather nervously as he sat on his armchair.

"Yeah." Arnold replied shyly.

"How long?."

"Since September."

"Ok well, you two be good to each other." His voice was void of any enthusiasm.

Arnold gave him one of those innocent smiles and left.

Grandpa found out about them when he caught them almost kissing that night outside the boarding house doorstep, it wasn't that he disapproved of their relationship heck he always knew it would happen. The problem was that Stella and Miles would be leaving to another state in a couple of months, they still hadn't told Arnold about it. The news came so fast and his budding romance with the former school bully (still toughy) made it harder for them to break to him the news of their re-location … Their little son would be torn between choosing his parents and his new girlfriend.

"I guess history repeats itself in a different kind of way." He sighed to himself as he grabbed one of his photo albums and opened it to a picture of his old school picture.

_I just hope it repeats itself for the better…_

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's Joey." Harold greeted as Joey joined him and the rest of the boys at Mighty Pete.<p>

"Yo." He merely grumbled as he set his backpack down on the floor and flumped beside it.

"Three day detention wore you down already?." Sid smirked.

"Yeah some of us haven't yet developed an immunity against this kind of punishment like you did." Joey replied bitterly.

"Well you wanted it." Sid casually shrugged.

"Who on God's green earth would wan'ta get detahnshin?." Stinky wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah what's up with that?." Harold wondered.

"He says it's his only chance of escaping his aunt's visit."

"What are you Sid? His spokesperson now?." Harold asked annoyed.

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, Arnold was looking at Sid, contemplating whether he should his friend about what he saw the other day.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Arnold what's wrong? It's like you seen a ghost or something." Gerald asked his best friend who just came out of the grocery store.<em>

_Arnold's face was pale as he looked around nervously and pulled Gerald aside to an empty alley._

_"I just saw Ruth." He whispered to which Gerald replied with a raised eyebrow and a hand over his hip. "No! no! that's not what I meant! I just saw her with another guy!."_

_"So, he could be a friend."_

_"Not from the way I saw it. She was latched onto his arm, what friends do that?."_

_"Maybe it's a ninth grader thing?."_

_"Come on Gerald."_

_"So you're implyin' that she's cheating on our man Sid?."_

_Arnold's brows furrowed sadly at the possible fact._

* * *

><p>"Fellow brethren! I have an announcement to make." Curly stood in the middle of his friends circle.<p>

"You're hopefully going to a boot camp?." Harold asked mockingly.

"Even better, tomorrow, I plan to ask Rhonda out for the junior prom."

"But the prom's in two weeks." Stinky said.

"You gotta ask a girl out during this time just to be sure no one takes her from you." Park told him.

"And plus, two weeks will be enough time to woo her into my loving arms and make her feel like the _queen_ that she is."

"Guess I'll be missing out on this _junior _prom of yours and be hanging out with the real high school kids." Sid smiled as he put his arms over his head and relaxed on the couch.

"Gee Sid that would ever-so break our hearts." Harold rolled his eyes.

"Jealous much?." Sid taunted.

"I'll show you jealous!." Harold lunged over the little boy and the rest of the boys tried to break him away from Sid.

"Still thinkin' of tellin' him Arnold?." Gerald asked as they both stood at a safe distance watching the madness.

"It's for the better Gerald."

"I'm tellin' you man, I think it's better if he figured it out himself! What if all this turns out to be a mistake? Huh?."

Arnold looked at Gerald and then at Sid who was gasping for air once Harold let go and sighed, "Fine."

"You can't always play Jesus Arnold," Gerald put his hand over the blonde's shoulder. "we only grow when we make mistakes."

* * *

><p>"So? Who got asked to the prom?." Rhonda asked with a cheeky grin as she placed down the bowl of microwave popcorn and sat with her friends on her bedroom's pink carpeted floor.<p>

"I got asked out by Park today." Nadine blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me!." Rhonda asked astonished.

"I wanted to make it a surprise." The black blonde innocently said.

"Till when? The prom?."

"No! today! We were gonna meet up at your place anyway."

"So this is why we're having a slumber party at your place tonight Rhonda? To discuss about who's going with who to the prom?." Phoebe asked.

"Yeah Rhonda, or is there another reason for you wanting us at your place every weekend?." Helga smirked knowingly.

"What's so suspicious about a bunch of junior high girls having a slumber party?." Rhonda was clearly unmoved by the taunt question thrown at her.

"Every week?." Helga raised a brow maintaining that smirk.

"Pataki, I'm _Rhonda-Wellington-Lloyd_, I do anything but ordinary."

"Oh ok, see I thought it was because you're parents are probably not always around at this day and being all alone in this mansion seems so boring and lonely."

"No Helga, you thought wrong." The raven haired princess justified with a victorious smirk despite the obviousness that the blonde had her figured.

**(MUSIC: MAE-ANYTHING)**

**Author's Note: The first part of this chapter is an excerpt from an original oneshot in my memories fic collection. The chapter is called 'Look where those three words got us', it described my POV on how Grandpa and Granma ended up together. Give it a read if you're interested.**


	10. Chapter 10:Wake me up when prom ends

**Babsygirl: Aw honey, unfortunately that has to happen, but I'll try to make it as sweet as possible for you. ;)**

**Chapter#10: Wake me up when prom ends.**

"I heard Ashley's been draggin' Chocolate boy around with her at the mall to pick out prom outfits." Timberly's friend Monique told her as they walked the hallways of PS118 towards their next class.

"Prom outfits? But we don't have prom in PS118." Timberly raised a brow.

"Apparently she wants to be prepared for the event once we reach Junior high." Trina scoffed.

Timberly rolled her eyes and spotted the couple at a distance talking to the school's most popular kids.  
>Chocolate boy looked anything but impressed, she almost felt sorry for him.<p>

* * *

><p>"No Way!." Nadine exclaimed in surprise.<p>

"Way." Rhonda confirmed.

"You've only been there for a couple of months and the most popular boy in the 9th grade asks you to the high school prom," Lila clasped her hands. "I'm ever so happy for you Rhonda!."

"Thanks."

"What!." The girls turned around to find Curly standing behind them, a shocked look drawn on his face.

"How could you Rhonda? How could you not wait for me?." He asked pleadingly.

"I dated the first person who came my way Curly," she started to walk away.

"But you're supposed to go out with me."

"I can date whoever I want Curly!." She turned to him. "Now go away from me!."

And the rich girl stomped away leaving a broken-hearted Curly behind.

"Oh Curly." Phoebe placed a hand on his shoulder when she noticed him stifle a tear.

"I just need to be alone right now." He told them and walked away in the opposite direction.

"You think he'll be alright?." Sheena asked worriedly.

"He'll bounce back." Helga told them hopefully.

_Let's just hope he does…_

* * *

><p>Joey carefully opened the door of the empty classroom and tiptoed quietly towards his teacher's desk, slowly opening the drawer and found what he was looking for.<p>

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…_

**Author's Note: Yup, slave-driver girlfriends like Ashley, don't you just hate them? And yet they get the boys… boys are dogs.  
>Don't worry, there's more coming in the next chapter.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11:Sweet like cinnamon

**Chapter#11: Sweet like cinnamon.**

He carefully snuck through alleys and a secret path deep into the city that led to a secret spot that only a few selected knew of.

"Secret word?." A pair of eyes seemed to be asking from the peephole of the shack-like place he finally reached.

"Bully."

The door opens,

"I still don't understand why we need a secret word, you can already see me through that peephole." Mickey the weasel complained to Edmund who let him in.

"What do you got Mickey?." Wolfgang who was sitting on his armchair sipping on some Yahoo soda asked the smaller boy.

"Dirt. Juicy dirt."

"Spill."

"Well Phoebe Hyerdahl isn't really sure about that Johansen kid."

"Meaning?." Wolfgang inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"She might not want to date him if he ever asked her out. Turns out the boy has a head as big as his hair used to be."

"Sounds like your chance Wolfgang." Edmund told him.

Wolfgang just rubbed his chin while contemplating…

_I guess it is…_

* * *

><p>Junior high school English teacher<br>looking for a man aged 25-32

Object: Tired of being on my own.

Write to: Meredith G.  
>309, Hillwood.<p>

Joey mailed the response to his teacher's personal ad, the one he saw in a magazine stashed in her desk at school.

To some, it may seem like a sick prank, but his intentions were good. He just wanted to see her genuinely happy for once.

Joey posed as Morgan Wilson, a travelling writer who's just settled in Hillwood temporarily to get inspired by the downtown life of New York's… downtown cities.

"I hope this works." He prayed under his breath before putting the letter in the mailbox.

* * *

><p>"So babe, picked out a dress for the prom yet?." Trent leaned over to Rhonda's seat.<p>

"I'm gonna go today right after school. Wanna join me?." She asked.

"Uh well, I can't babe, I got football practice after school today."

"Ok… um, how about tomorrow?."

"Football practice again."

"It's a Saturday tomorrow Trent."

"Yeah, you know football season's coming up and we gotta practice every day."

Rhonda sighed, "Fine. I'll pick a dress and pick a matching suit for you."

"You're awesome babe." Trent gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back to chatting with his friends.

At that point Rhonda wasn't sure whether she should be worried or not.

"Hey." Ruth greeted flirtily as she latched her arms around Sid's in the cafeteria.

"Hi." He replied. "Prom's in three weeks, excited?."

"You bet I am."

"Picked out a dress yet?."

"My friends and I are going shopping tomorrow morning, you?."

"I've never tried wearing a dress before. But I guess I'll give it a shot, sounds like fun."

Ruth giggled. "You know what I mean funny-boy."

"I guess I'm borrow my old man's old suit, or maybe rent one. Hey send me a picture of your dress when you buy it ok?."

"Don't you wanna make it a surprise till the prom?."

Sid looked lovingly into her eyes. "If that's what you want."

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Mr. Green." Timberly sweetly greeted as she left Green's Meats.<p>

Her ears caught the faint sound of humming guitar strings coming from not so far off from where she was standing. It sounded like it was in the same direction as the way to her house so she wouldn't really be breaking any of her dad's rules if she decided to follow it to its source, which she did exactly and that led to a boy of her age sitting on the stoop outside his house.

"Chocolate boy?."

The kid immediately stopped playing the guitar and looked at her.

"Oh hi Timberly." He tittered.

"I didn't know you could play guitar."

"I can't, my cousin gave me his old guitar last week and I've been trying to practice on it since."

"How's it going so far?." She asked.

Chocolate boy looked down shyly, "not so good."

"Could you play a little tune for me? Please?."

"I told you I wasn't good at it yet!."

"Pretty please? I promise I won't laugh." She promised innocently.

The boy sighed, "alright, but like you promised; don't laugh."

"I won't."

Chocolate boy took a deep breath and tried to play the best 'twinkle, twinkle little star' tune he could muster.

"Quit playing that blasted guitar or I'll come down over there and break it myself!." A shout from a random guy from the building across the street from them was the answer as to how bad his playing was.

"I told you I stink." Chocolate boy stood up. "Even my dad kicked me out of the house when I started playing."

"I know a place where you can practice and no one would hear you." She told him.

Chocolate boy looked at her questionably.

"Woah!." He exclaimed when they opened the door to the secret hideout her older brother Gerald and his friends used to hangout and also for that dreaded day where the older kids would bully them… what was it called? Trashing day?.

"Pretty neat huh?." She asked as they both entered the lounge area.

"What is this place?." He asked, as he tried to walk carefully over the fluffy red carpet.

"It's where Gerald and his friends usually hang out, but they've been coming here less and less lately since they got into junior high." She explained.

"You sure we could hang out here?."

"Totally," she nodded. "just make sure you wouldn't mess the place up."

"I'm scared to even move here!."

Timberly giggled, "you're funny chocolate boy."

"Why do you keep calling me that?." he was getting annoyed, "I quit my addiction a long time ago."

"Sorry , I'm just used to your nickname… from now on I'll call you by your real name, Justin."

"Jordan." He corrected half-liddedly.

"Jordan, right!."

They both sat there awkwardly on the pink couch silent for a few seconds, she started jittering and he strummed a couple of chords on his guitar.

"You know, " he broke the silence "for a girl you're kinda cool."

"For a girl? You got a girlfriend, why are you talking like all the girls you know are stupid?."

"Because they are! Ashley only forced me to date her."

"If you don't like her then why don't you break it up with her?."

"Because if I do, she promised she'll make one big drama out f it and make me look like the bad guy."

"Oh come on, like anyone would believe that."

"Never underestimate Ashley McGough."

"Don't worry choc- I mean Jordan, we'll think of a way to get her off your back." She promised earning him a weak smile from her.

"Cool."

**(MUSIC:CORINNE BAILEY RAE-PUT YOUR RECORDS ON).**

**Author's Note: There you go 'Tall T' there's that 'cute' Timberly x Chocolate boy romance, atleast to me it is. Ok kids, this'll lead up to more I promise, any comments?.**

**And yup, I haven't forgotten about Wolfgang's interest in little Phoebe, have you?... well to be honest, I almost forgot. ;p And the Joey thing? Nobody's asked me about it? Is it that lame? I got the idea from The Simpsons episode "Bart the Lover'.**


	12. Chapter 12:Moonshine I

**Chapter#12:Moonshine (I).**

_Dear Meredith,_

_I've never really cared for replying to a personal ad before but I've noticed that you're an English teacher I decided to give it a shot.  
>I'm a big fan of literature and I've just settled down here in Hillwood to get inspired to write my latest novel which is about life in downtown New York… I'm still thinking of a plot.<em>

_Let's start by getting to know each other more first, my name is Morgan Wilson, I like long walks by the beach, the library and oh yes; I hate grammatical errors._

_I hope you reply soon, and do tell me more about yourself._

_Morgan Wilson._

Ms. Gross smiled at the beautifully written letter in her hands

_This could be it…_

"I told you Arnold, I told you this movie would kick butt!." Gerald told his best friend as they walked out of the cinema that afternoon.

"Guess you were Gerald." Arnold agreed."So, did you ask Phoebe to the prom yet?."

"I asked her last week," Gerald scratched the back of his neck. "but she had some excuse, like her Japanese relatives would be coming to town and it would be rude if she went out with me and left them behind."

"I see."

A giggle caught Arnold's attention and yet again it was Ruth with that same guy he saw with her before.

"C'mon Brandon I gotta go before Sid sees us." She told him.

"You still dating that punk?." Brandon asked.

"Well I'm thinking of dumping him at the dance."

"At the dance? That's harsh babe."

"I'll try to look up any excuse so I wouldn't seem so evil and stuff."

"I heard he and the guys are planning on spiking the punch at the dance… with laxatives."

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!." Arnold turned around to cover his ears. "I gotta tell Sid, and you're not stopping me Gerald."

"I thought it over and I'm with you buddy, let's roll."

Arnold blinked a couple of times in surprise and then nodded with a smile.

"… and that's why I'm going to the high school dance instead." Sid proudly explained to his friends as they hung out in Mighty Pete, but they were already busy something else.

"Hey guys did you listen to a word I said?." He asked the boys who were focused on Harold and Curly competing against each other through a video game.

"We stopped the second you mentioned your superstar, high school girlfriend's name." Curly replied his eyes still glued to the game.

"Yeah, we already knew what was coming after that…" Harold continued. "You could even get a free ticket to heaven with her help." He mocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?." Sid narrowed his eyes at the big boy's back.

"What Harold's tryin' ta say Sid, is-."

"Sid!." Arnold cut Stinky as he and Gerald rushed in Mighty Pete."I-gotta-tell you something- just gimme a minute to catch my breath."

"What is it Arnold?." Sid asked and everyone stopped what they were doing to gather around and see what their football-headed friend had to say.

"We saw Ruth with another guy."

"H-he could just be a friend." Sid tried to defend her but felt an overwhelming anxiety rise up in his stomach to his chest.

"No Sid." Gerald stepped in. "We saw her with that _dude_ more than once."

"I'm sorry Sid." Arnold apologized sincerely like it was his fault as he placed a hand on Sid's shoulder.

Sid just looked down at the floor trying to let everything he heard sink in… it just couldn't.

"So that's it." He finally spoke. "You're all jealous of me aren't you? Especially you Arnold." He slapped the blonde's hand away.

"Sid what are you talking about?." Arnold asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about, all of you!." His paranoia began to come out. "You're all jealous because I get to date the most beautiful girl in Hillwood!."

"No she isn't!." Harold scoffed.

"And you Arnold," Sid started breathing heavily "how come it's always gotta be you huh? And why this time? Why did it have to be about Ruth?."

"Sid you're losing your mind." Gerald defended Arnold.

"Oh am I? really? Don't you think it's Arnold? Because I recall Ruth was his _dream-girl_, and because I got her and he couldn't he's trying to make me leave her."

"I don't want her anymore Sid!." Arnold snapped at him.

"Sid just try to calm down." Eugene came over.

"Oh get away from me you hippie!." Sid pushed him and Harold immediately went and grabbed the skinny pale boy before he could lose his mind anymore.

"Sid, if you don't shut up I swear I'll pound you." Harold warned.

"Let me go!." Sid struggled but to no avail.

"We gotta leave him alone for a while till he comes back to his senses." Gerald suggested and the boys followed. "Come on Arnold."

But Arnold's eyes were sadly fixed on Sid who was trying to get out of Harold's grip.

"There's no use standin' here no more."

And with one last look, Arnold left the tree house with his friends and Harold followed leaving Sid on the floor crying his eyes out and shouting stuff about how they've all betrayed him and how they were wrong about Ruth… when in his heart he somehow felt that this could be true.

_It can't be…_

**Author's Note: So it's finally here, the three-part climax of the story. You think I should cancel out the Joey/Meredith thing? I kinda think it's pointless even as a filler story.**

**I got a final tomorrow… pray I do well. **


	13. Chapter 13:Moonshine II

**Chapter#13: Moonshine (II)**

"I really hope Sid gets over it soon." Eugene said as he and the boys walked back home that night after the little drama at Mighty Pete.

"I give him a month, tops." Harold shrugged indifferently.

"Don't say that Harold. I'm sure he'll bounce back… 'Least I hope so." Stinky told him.

"Man I feel bad."

"Don't beat yourself up for it Arnold," Gerald placed his hand over Arnold's shoulder "it had to be done."

"I agree with Gerald," Lorenzo said "it's better to have warned him now than for him to be humiliated in front of those older high-schoolers."

"You did the right thing." Park agreed.

"Shucks I'd do the same fer him if I were you Arnold." Stinky added.

"Thanks guys." Arnold gave them a weak smile "You know, maybe we should go check on him."

"Oh no." Gerald stopped him. "I think we better let him figure this out on his own."

"You guys I gotta somewhere, see ya." Curly told the gang and left them.

"Where's he goin' at this time of the night?." Harold asked as he eyed the scrawny little kid suspiciously.

"Beats me." Joey shrugged.

Meanwhile, Sid has already reached home only to be greeted by a tight hug from his mother as soon as he opened the door to their apartment.

"Sid Honey, you got me worried!."

"Sorry I'm late mom." He apologized stoically.

"Where were you young man?." His father asked sternly. "And why are your eyes red? Have you been smoking something?."

"That's all you ever care about don't you!." Sid fired up at his old man and ran to his room.

"Honestly Ray." Sid's mother shook her head at him.

"What? The boy comes back home at 11.30pm, what do you expect me to do?."

Sid's mother just rolls her eyes and heads towards her son's room, Ray followed behind.

"Sid? Sweety?." His mother knocked on the door.

"I don't wanna talk about it mom." He replied.

His mother sighed, "It's alright, but if you change your mind your dad and I will be happy to listen.

Sid sniffed and was only able to mumble a barely audible 'ok' before his parents left.

* * *

><p>"Ew look what Christina wore at the music awards, it's like, more trashy than sexy... and that nose ring, so does not compliment her face." Rhonda told Nadine on the phone as she was reading through a magazine. "What's that!." she asked alerted by the sounds of something small hitting her window.<p>

"What's wrong Rhonda?." Nadine asked on the phone.

"I'm gonna go check." Rhonda went over towards her and slowly pulled out the curtains. "Oh..." She said nonchalantly "Nadine I'll get back to you in a minute". She clicked the phone and opened her windows.

"What is it now Curly?." She sighed like she wanted to know.

"You already know the answer Rhonda."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "Look Curly I'm going to the prom with Trent I can't call it off now, we only got a few days left for the dance."

"Oh come on Rhonda, please give me a chance." Curly begged.

"Sorry Curly, I just can't."

"Rhonda please."

"Curly, just go look for another girl to take to the dance instead of wasting your time with me. Goodnight."

"But R-." before Curly could continue he was cut off by Rhonda closing her windows.

_You'll regret that…_

* * *

><p>Phoebe read the last line of the letter in her hands over and over in her mind, she just couldn't get over the beautiful words that were written.<p>

_'Do reply soon, because even the second hand on the clock seems to move slowly as my eagerness for your answer grows.'_

It's the second letter she's received from her 'secret admirer'.

"I wonder who it is Helga." Phoebe sighed as she lay in her sleeping bag.

"When's he planning on letting the cat out of the bag?." Helga sat beside her and handed her a glass of warm milk.

"At the dance if I agreed to accept his invitation."

"Wonder who it could be." Helga took the letter from her best friend and re-read it.

"I've analyzed all our male classmates and found no match… well Arnold and Lorenzo have been the closest match, but I struck out Arnold for obvious reasons and Lorenzo doesn't seem to be interested in me as I've found that he has already asked another girl out."

"Planning on going?."

"Gerald would be broken to find out that I lied to him."

"You could pretend like this was all spontaneous, your father's relatives have decided to go out for dinner with your parents at the last minute and you found yourself alone at home so you decided to go to the dance."

"Helga, you're a genius!." Phoebe hugged her best friend.

"I know."

"Remember, nobody else should know about this." Phoebe instructed.

"Oh come on Pheebs, who could I possibly tell?."

"Arnold perhaps."

Helga crossed her arms.

"It's probably going to slip from you Helga, I'm just reminding you to stay on the safe side. After all I wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Helga sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's getting late, let's go to bed. Goodnight Pheebs."

"Goodnight Helga."

**(MUSIC:FOO FIGHTERS:EVERLONG)**

**Author's Note: Ah, this song never gets old. **

**Well, now we're all left with the questions of What'll poor Sid do? What'll Curly do? (Like we don't know) Who's Phoebe's secret admirer? All that in the chapter, wait for it ;).**


	14. Chapter 14:Moonshine III

**Chapter#14: Moonshine (III)**

Timberly and her friends just reached PS118 that morning and she spotted Chocolate boy with Ashley and her obnoxious group.

The first bell of the day rang and everybody rushed inside. Before he went in, Chocolate boy glanced over at Timberly from his back as Ashley held on to his arm, Timberly looked back at him and he looked ahead of him again.

_What was that about?..._

"So no hope about making it to tomorrow's dance?." Gerald grabbed a tray and stood beside Phoebe at the cafeteria line.

"I-I'm afraid not Gerald." She replied nervously and went back to focusing on which lunch item she wanted to purchase.

"That's too bad Pheebs… so I guess there's no point in me going."

"What!." Phoebe dropped the cup of tapioca she was holding and turned to see a surprised look on Gerald's face. "You mean you won't be going because I'm not going?."

"Yeah, I mean…" He started to nervously rub the back of his neck whilst looking away. "The sole reason I wanted to go was with you."

"Ooh! Gotta go I think Helga's calling me. See you later Gerald." And with that, Phoebe hurriedly paid for her lunch and ran over to Helga who was standing last at waiting lunch line.

"I need to talk to you, _now_!."

"What the hey Pheebs?." Helga's arm was pulled by Phoebe who dragged her to a corner.

"Gerald's not going." Phoebe whispered.

"To the dance?." Helga asked.

Phoebe nodded.

"Phoebe that's great! That means you can meet your secret admirer with no worries!."

"No Helga," The happa girl shook her head "Gerald's not going because he thinks I won't be going."

"Oh… you're in a pickle."

"What do I do Helga?."

"Pheebs, you know I'm the wrong person to ask for advice."

"But I need your help, I could hurt two innocent people!." Her eyes lightly brimmed with tears.

"Don't worry, I'll come up with a solution before the end of the day. I promise." Helga gave an assuring smile.

"Oh thank you Helga!." Phoebe gave her a tight hug.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two girls somebody has been eavesdropping to their 'secret' conversation and headed toward his friend.

"I see." Wolfgang rubbed his chin as he pondered.

"What are you gonna do about this Wolfgang?." Edmund asked.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sid!."<p>

Sid turned around to find Rhonda run up to him. "I haven't seen you in HS118 today, you're not playing hookey are you?." She winked at him as they climbed on to the bus.

"No I-uh- just didn't feel like going." He nervously looked away and went to his seat, Rhonda sat on the seat behind him.

"Ruth was looking for you, she asked me why you've never answered her calls since yesterday. Is everything alright between you two?."

"Run out of gossip topics Rhonda?." He asked frustrated.

"What?."

"Because that's all you care about, _Rhonda Wellington Lloyd_ Hillwood's expert gossip queen."

"Sid, trust me my concern for you isn't for mindless gossip."

"Thank you, but I don't need your concern."

"Sorry for caring." Rhonda grabbed her tote bag and headed towards the back of the bus.

Sid sighed and saw Arnold who got in the bus with Helga; the blond boy gave him an apologetic look before he took a seat with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Timberly was walking towards the grocery store to her mother that afternoon after her ballet classes only to run in to Chocolate boy.<p>

"Hi." He said rather surprised.

Timberly smiled at the sight of the chocolate bar in his hand. "Hi." She replied and almost walked away when Jordan told her.

"I broke up with Ashley today."

Causing Timberly to stop in her tracks and turn to him. "What did she do about it?."

"She just started yammering about how no-one breaks up with Ashley and that I'm gonna pay for it." He simply shrugged.

"Well I hope she doesn't do something drastic."

"I really don't wanna think about it." He told her.

* * *

><p>"You mean two-timing!." Phoebe asked incredulously at her best friend's suggestion.<p>

"Well, not exactly… you weren't planning on going with Gerald anyway." Helga flopped on her bed.

"Yeah but… I'm not really sure how to do that." Phoebe moved uncomfortably in her sleeping bag.

"Don't worry Pheebs, I got your back. You just get to spend at least twenty minutes with each one giving them an excuse every time you leave to either go to the bathroom to fix your makeup or your feet are killing you… that kinda stuff. I'll be watching the whole thing from a safe distance."

"But what if they get suspicious?."

"Hm… you got a point there. How about we-."

* * *

><p><em>One ring… two rings…<em>

"Sid! I haven't heard from you since yesterday and you got me worried." Ruth quickly answered her phone. "Are you ok?."

"Never been better." He replied stoicly. "I just wanted see if you were ready for tomorrow's dance."

"Of course I am Sid, I can't wait to show you my dress." She told him coyly.

"Me too." Still stoic. "See ya tomorrow."

"Uh Sid, you don't need to come pick me up from home tomorrow… me and the girls will be going together."

"Of course."

"See ya."

Sid just ended the call.

_Oh it's gonna be a riot tomorrow night…_

**Author's Note: What's Helga's Plan? And what'll Sid do? All that in the next chapter of... 'We're not nine anymore' ;p made it sound like some Star trek show ;p**


	15. Chapter 15: Moonshine IV

**Chapter#15: Moonshine (IV)**

"Oh, my little munchkin's all grown up!." Sid's mother gave him a hard kiss on his cheek and straightened his tuxedo.

"Why didn't you tell us about her earlier?."

"Sorry mom… it was.. kinda last minute."

"I hope it's not a pity date."

"No! she was really shy."

"Well how about you ask her if she could come by for dinner some day."

"Yeah right." Sid mumbled as he put on his sweater and grabbed the corsage which was laden with flowers in all shades of red. "Gotta go, bye mom, dad."

Arnold knocked on the Pataki residence door and was immediately greeted by Helga who grabbed his hand , spotted Grandpa's Packard and immediately dove into the backseat with Arnold.

"Hey! It's Arnold's friend with the bow and pigtails!." Grandpa greeted.

"No time for hellos Gramps, we gotta scoot! Fast!." Helga ordered.

"What's the hurry for? You late for the prom?."

"Worse, my mom wants to take pictures of me and Arnold."

"Well I remember when Pookie put Miles through that, though he seemed to take it much better than you…" Grandpa mumbled as he reminisced the old memory.

"No time for walking down memory now old man! Come on! burn some rubber!."

And with that, Grandpa stepped on the gas and away they went.

"Helga, what's wrong with letting your mom take pictures of us?." Arnold asked her.

"It's just… oh! I'm not really a big fan of family moments ok!

"Helga… I really think you should give her a chance, after you she won't get another chance to relive this."

"But… Oh! Alright! Crimeny Football head you sure how to make people feel guilty."

Arnold chuckled and with that they went back to The Pataki residence where Miriam was more than ecstatic to take that Kodak moment.

"I'm so glad you came." Gerald grinned at Phoebe as he gave her a cup of punch.

Phoebe smiled blushingly at the handsome black boy in cornrows looking really smart in a black-tie suit. "Me too."

"You look… really nice." Gerald scratched the back of his neck shyly.

Phoebe blushed some more, "you too."

"Hey you guys." Arnold greeted as he and Helga walked over to them.

"Arnold!." Gerald greeted and they both did their signature 'thumb-wiggle'. "Hey Helga, you lookin' fine." He complimented.

"Yeah you too, hey I'm just gonna borrow Phoebe for a few seconds alright? We'll be back."

"So? Did you find him yet?." Helga inquired about her best friend's secret admirer.

"Not yet," Phoebe replied while looking around the school gym for him "he told me he'll be wearing a grey suit and pink tie."

"Ok, just like we planned the minute you spot him, I'll get Gerald distracted and each one of the girls would keep him busy while you go hang with your secret admirer and the same routine when you go to Gerald, kapeesh?."

"Got it Helga."

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes the two girls turn around to find a blonde guy wearing a grey suit and pink necktie…

"Phoebe Hyerdahl, I'm your secret admirer." Wolfgang smiled, but it wasn't that smug smirk he always had… this was more genuine.

Phoebe was trying to take in what she just heard… the football player of PJHS118 was interested in her? The little nerdy her? But why?.

"Is this some kinda joke?." Helga shoved Phoebe aside and put a fist up to the bigger blonde's face.

"Cut your tough girl act Blondie," He gently put her fist down "I'm not here for trouble."

"Phoebe," he turned to her his voice now gentler "I really do admire you, you gotta trust me for once."

Phoebe's head was already spinning from all the surprise and anxiousness…

_What is going on?..._

Sid looked at his watch,

It's been almost half an hour since Ruth has excused herself to go to the bathroom, but he wasn't wondering about it… he already knew what she was doing.

Time to ruin it for her,

"I sacrificed my first high school dance with my friends to come here with you and you two-time me!."

Sid noticed the people stopped dancing and slowly formed a circle around an outraged Rhonda confronting her boyfriend Trent and another girl.

He rolled his eyes and got up from the bleachers and walked over to the now unsupervised snack table where he quietly poured some liquid into the punch, not like he needed to as everyone was focused on Trent trying to dodge scratches and punches from Rhonda.

"I think you'll want to check the hallway for another drama." Sid told one of the chaperones who immediately headed towards the hallway outside the gym.

"Let's go." Sid grabbed Rhonda's hand and they left the dance but not before she screamed obscenities at the whole high school.

"The nerve of that pig!." Rhonda huffed and flopped on the park's bench crossing her arms.

"He's not the only one." Sid mumbled as he sat beside her.

Rhonda calmed down and turned to him, "I'm sorry about what happened to you Sid, in my opinion she missed out on the best thing that'll ever happen to her."

Sid sighed, "I sacrificed so much for her… but I guess bad boys are only arm candies to popular chicks like her."

He sniffed as tears finally pooled down his eyes, he's been holding back his tears for the last couple of days he just couldn't hold them back any longer.

"You're not a bad boy Sid." Rhonda rubbed his back.

"Don't just say that Rhonda!." He bawled.

"I'm not just saying that Sid! It's true!." She lightly whacked his arm.

He sniffed as he turned to her. "Really?."

"Yeah, you're just a good boy who does bad things."

He gave her a smile that seemed to make his face glow. "Thanks Rhonnie."

Rhonda smiled, "I'll only let you get away with calling me that this time."

"So, what now?."

Rhonda placed a finger on her chin and thought for a bit. "Well, it's going to be real mebarassing to go to our friends like this, and I don't wanna go back home so soon, at least not after preparing for four whole hours for that lame dance. What's that place you and your friends go hang out in? the one with all those noisy machines?."

"The arcade?."

"Yeah, you gotta show me how to play one of those. Come on!." She grabbed his wrist and they both scooted towards the arcade.

"Gerald please," Phoebe begged as she held his arm but the black young man would tear his gaze from the blond bully.

"Just stay away from my girl aight?." Gerald threatened.

"Your girl." Wolfgang smirked and raised a brow. "she didn't even wanna go out with you in the first place."

"Gerald I can explain-."

Before Phoebe could continue Lila ran over to them,

"Arnold you need to come quick!." She pulled his arm.

"Hey get your crummy hands off of my boyfriend you bimbo!." Helga spat.

"Lila what's wrong?." Arnold asked.

"It's Curly, he's threatening to jump off from the roof of the gym."

"What!."

As soon as they ran outside the gym they found the whole school standing outside watching a red faced tearful Curly bawl his eyes out on the edge of the gym's roof.

"Curly!." The coach called out to him. "Don't jump, you got your whole life ahead of you."

"My whole life's over, Rhonda's never gonna go out with me!." He bawled.

Helga spotted Nadine holding her cell phone to her ear.

"Did you call Rhonda?." She asked Nadine.

"She's not answering." Nadine tapped on redial.

"Curly No!." They heard Sheena scream and all attention was turned to a now falling Curly.

Wolfgang pushed through the crowd and made it just in time to break Curly's fall.

Everyone started applauding at his heroic act.

"Great job son." The coach placed a hand on Wolfgang's shoulder.

"Why didn't you let me die! Why did you have to save me!." Curly started hitting Wolfgang, but his puny arms couldn't really do any damage to the bigger boy's toned body.

"Settle down boy, the ambulance will be here soon." The coach tried to calm him down.

Everyone was still clapping and cheering Wolfgang on.

"Shut up and go back to your stupid dance you worthless geeks!." He shouted at them and the crowd began to disperse back to the gym mumbling about how much of a jerk he is… but to him, they were the real jerks nobody wanted to make a move to stop Curly.  
>They're just there for the drama, and he has had enough of the evening.<p>

"And stay out!." The security guy kicked out the raven-haired couple.

"Don't have a cow mister." Rhonda told him and walked away. "I thought this only happened in bars!."

"I told you not to say that we were out of money out loud."

"I had fun." Rhonda bubbled.

"You did pretty cool for a first timer."

Just then her phone began to ring,

"It's Nadine," she told Sid. "Hey Nadine- What!."

"What's wrong Rhonda?."

**(MUSIC:VANESSA CALRTON- IN THE END) **

**Author's Note: Yeah this took long enough, but I guess it was worth the wait ;) … I got my heart broken today… I just realized that this bum I've loved for four years was still dating the fake cow who's been cheating on him for forever, they've been together for three years!... this stinks… **


	16. Chapter 16: Decisions, decisions

**Chapter#16: Decisions, decisions.**

Stinky threw the small rubber ball as it bounced back after hitting the wooden 'wall' of their tree house as he and the boys waited there for Park and Joey to come back with news about Curly.

They came, followed by Curly and the boys got up in surprise, all of them waiting for him to state his _verdict_ or rather his parent's…

"They're sending to boot camp." He said, his voice void of emotions or references whether he was with or against the idea.

The boys looked at each other not sure what to say and some of them secretly praying Arnold would step p and break the silence.

And he did.

"Do you want to?." He asked simply.

Curly shrugged, "I've caused a lot of trouble for my parents… "

* * *

><p>"But he can't go!." Rhonda sobbed into her hands and Nadine got up to comfort her.<p>

They were in the girl's bathroom the next morning in school where she was told the news by Helga.

"I personally think it's for the better Rhonda." Phoebe told her. "It'll help… straighten him up a bit."

"No! all he wanted was to go out with me, like any normal boy who wanted to go out with a girl he had a crush on. And all I did was crush his heart! That's why he did what he did."

"He's just playing with your head Rhonda, he did what he did to put you on a guilt trip. And it's working." Helga said.

Rhonda sniffed, wiped her tears and finally looked up at her friends. Then simply walked out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note: So I take a long time to update this and then I get you guys a measly 200 word chapter, yop I'm mean ;p… don't worry, it'll be juicier in the next updates.**


	17. Chapter 17: Curly's girl

**Chapter#17: Curly's girl.**

Arnold quickly finished his breakfast and grabbed his backpack to catch the bus to school.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye grandma, by grandpa!." He called out and left.

Miles looked at his son leave and then turned to his wife to help her with the dishes.

"We should tell him today."

Stella sighed sadly and agreed.

* * *

><p>He looked at them sitting together in the cafeteria, Rhonda pretending to laugh at his jokes and letting him feed her with his hand.<br>Sid didn't know why, but he had this weird feeling in his stomach… and he was sure the cafeteria food wasn't causing it this time.

"So Curly fin'lly got his girl." Stinky said as he and the boy sat at their table.

"Guess that's one way to get a girl who wouldn't give you the light of day." Joey joked.

"I just hope he doesn't inspire more sad boys to do the same." Harold sipped on his juice.

"I mean look at them! Eating from each other's hands? That can't be hygienic!." Sid blurted.

"Sid! This better not be your stupid OCD acting up again. 'Cuz if it is…" Harold warned.

"You're not jealous are you? Sid?." Arnold asked.

"Jealous! About who? What? why!." Sid knew what he was aiming at and prepared an amo of excuses to back him up.

"I dunno… we thought you had a little thing for Rhonda." Arnold shrugged.

"Now why would I have a thing for Rhonda?."

"Ok." Arnold and the boys believed him right away and went back to eating and chatting.

Sid was a little surprised at how fast he was able to convince them, but was thankful. If Curly found out the truth God knows what he'd do.

_Why did Rhonda have to be every boy's dream girl?..._

* * *

><p>Another school day was over and everyone was getting on the bus to go back home. Gerald almost got on the bus when a blur of blonde caught his eye and he saw Wolfgang coming out of school; his blood started to boil.<p>

Wolfgang noticed him but simply looked away uninterested in the glare Gerald was shooting at him.

"Hey get moving tall hair boy! You're blocking the door." Helga shouted and Gerald apologized and quickly went over to sit next to Arnold, avoiding the apologetic look Phoebe was giving him.

He hasn't spoken to her since the dance a week ago, not that he was mad at her or anything… he just felt kind of embarrassed, he wasn't sure what about.


	18. Chapter 18: Going,going,goneforever?

**Chapter#18: Going, going, gone… forever?.**

"What!." Arnold asked surprised after his parents told him the news that they'll be moving soon.

"Arnold, honey we're sorry it had to be like this, but there are people who need us." His mom calmly explained.

"So we're going back to San Lorenzo?." He asked, his eyes still on the ground.

Stella gently lifted his chin and nodded.

"We can come visit Hillwood every holiday son." Miles assured.

"Or… " Stella sighed. "If you wanna stay here…"

"But I wanna be with you guys." Arnold sadly mumbled. "… and her."

* * *

><p><em>Bing<em>! The sound of the microwave's timer announcing that the microwave popcorn was ready.

Rhonda emptied the contents of the sack into a large plastic bowl and headed to her guests who were gathered in her bedroom.

"Here's the popcorn." She announced and the excited girls all dug in into the butter covered white, fluffy goodness.

"So Rhonda, tell us about Curly." Sheena eagerly asked.

"Welllll..." Rhonda popped in a popcorn, "he's sweet, really romantic… I dunno why I didn't agree to date him in the first place!."

"And all it took was a pseudo-suicide attempt." Helga mumbled to Phoebe.

A beep on her phone made everyone turn to Helga. It was a message from Arnold which simply said:

_'Meet me at the park tomorrow at 10am.'_

She wondered what it could be, Arnold never texted her unless it was something important.

"Uh, Rhonda? I need to make a call." Helga got up.

"I got a phone right there." Rhonda pointed to the corner of her room where a phone covered in pink fake fur was perched over a tiny side table.

Helga kind of hesitated, she meant for this to be a private call but since she was too impatient to find out what's going decided to call from that phone anyway.  
>To her '<em>Unsurprise' <em>everyone fell silent to eavesdrop on her conversation.

_"Hello?."_

"Hey Arnold, I got your message. What's up?."

_"I… um… I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise."_

"Ok…?"

_"Well I got some homework to finish. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Ok. I love you."

_"… me too."_

Helga slowly hung up the phone, she still felt like something was up.

"Where are you going?." Rhonda asked Helga who changed into her jeans and t-shirt.

"I'm going over to Arnold's place."

"What's wrong Helga?." Phoebe asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna find out." Helga replied secretly hoping it had nothing to do with Little Miss Perfect who hadn't come to Rhonda's sleepover.

"Well you can't go out alone, it's almost 9pm. We're coming with you." Rhonda got up and grabbed her phone mumbled something and then turned it off. "Daddy's limo driver will be here in ten. Let's go change girls."

"Rhonda, I _can_ go alone."

"Did you hear about that 16 year old girl who was raped and murdered last week when she walked back home on her own after a party?."

Helga huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine! But all of you are staying in the limo when we get to the boarding house."

"Whatever you say Helga." Rhonda winked at her.

As soon as they reached the boarding house Helga quickly ran up the emergency exit stairs and climbed up towards Arnold's room.

"Why doesn't she just knock on the front door?." Rhonda asked.

"Old habits don't die." Phoebe simply replied.

"Old habits?."

Phoebe just giggled.

Meanwhile, Arnold was laying on his bed staring at the sky through the sky light. He tried to think of how to break the news of him moving with his parents to another city a thousand miles away.

"Helga?." Arnold got up his girlfriend came into view through the sky light and he quickly went up to her.

"Why are you here?." He asked.

"Everything ok Arnold?."

Arnold took a deep breath and tried to meet Helga's eyes…

_Why is this so hard?..._


	19. Chapter 19: Catch22

**Chapter#19: Catch-22**

Rhonda looked at her watch as she and the girls were still waiting for Helga in her dad's limo.

"Helga!." Phoebe called out to her best friend who ran past the limo followed shortly by Arnold.

"Arnold what's wrong?." Rhonda asked.

"I'm leaving." He quickly replied and kept running after his girlfriend.

The girls followed him.

* * *

><p>Joey lay in his bed and lifted the letter in his hand to read it one more time..<p>

_'…how about we meet at Chez Pierre on Saturday at 7pm?…'_

He got up, grabbed a phone and started to dial a number.

"Yeah?." Ernie Potts picked up the phone.

"Hi, can I speak to Arnold please?." Asked Joey.

"Hold on… hey Arnold! Phone call!- Arnold?."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,<p>

Arnold finally caught up to Helga where she stopped in front of a tree at the park.

"Helga." He tried to put a hand on his sobbing girlfriend's shoulder but she pushed it away.

"We should leave them alone." Rhonda told the girls as they walked away from the couple.

"Look Helga it's not that I want to leave-."

"But you want to!." She turned to face him and her eyes met his equally sad ones... and it was as if she saw something in them that explained so many things about why he was leaving and calmed her down.

She turned away from him and faced the tree again where she noticed something carved on its bark… it's was Arnold's head, the one she carved then scratched on as she waited for Arnold one time when she thought he wanted to tell her _something_… instead Stinky showed up…

"I understand Arnold." She whispered. "You wanna be with your parents too."

**(MUSIC: LIFEHOUSE-EVERYTHING)**

**Author's Note: That tree carving thing, remember that episode? 'Helga's Boyfriend' I think… boy it's been a while since I watched that show. Did anyone else love watching it before going to sleep?.**


	20. Chapter 20: Just do what you gotta do

**Chpater#20: Just do what you gotta do.**

The next morning Arnold went to open the door to find Gerald standing there.

"Gerald?." He wasn't expecting to see him till they got on the bus.

"Yo what's this I hear about you leavin'?."

"Who told you that?." Arnold asked him.

"The girls. Please tell me you were trippin' man, tell me you ate your Grandma's Chili con Carne and it messed with your brain and made you say stuff, tell me you were drunk or smoked something even I'd believe that! Just tell me you ain't leaving!."

Arnold looked away sadly. "I wish I could Gerald." He mumbled sadly.

Gerald sighed and sat on the boarding's house's stoop, Arnold sat beside him.

"You understand Gerald… I haven't seen my parents for years and-."

"I understand… I kind of expected this to happen."

"So how'd Helga take it?."

"How do you think?."

"Did she punch you?." Gerald chuckled.

"Thankfully no." Arnold chuckled and sighed. "But she did cry… she calmed down a little later when she went back to Rhonda's place."

"I'm sure she'd be the one who'll miss you the most… beside me of course"

Arnold smiled apologetically at his pal and looked ahead. "Wait." He turned back to him. "You said the girls told you?."

"Yeah, Timberly, Jamie-O and I went over to Slausen's for a late snack and we came across them."

"I see. So did you talk to Phoebe?."

Gerald shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Last night was ever so sad." Lila said as she slipped the lip balm over her lips.<p>

"You can say that again, look at these dark circles! Ugh!." Rhonda groaned as she checked her face at the girl's bathroom mirror in school.

Helga barged in followed by Phoebe. The girls looked at the blonde like she had grown two heads.

"Didn't you say you weren't coming today Helga?." Sheena asked.

"I changed my mind." She replied and sat over the counter.

_Sulking at school was better than sulking at home… especially if you were a Pataki._

"Ok here's the deal." Helga started like a general giving out orders. "Football-head's leaving in three weeks and we're gonna throw him a goodbye party that'll make him feel guilty for leaving us. I'm gonna talk to his folk's and see if they could help arrange a surprise party for him on the roof of the boarding house, Phoebe here will be sending out invitations, we need people to take care of the refreshments."

The girls smiled at their stubborn friend.

"You can count on me for that one." The princess announced.

"Can I count on you for something else Princess?." Helga asked.

"Sure, what about?."

"Keeping your mouth shut about this party."

"What do I look like Helga? Entertainment weekly?."

"Well you're kinda more of- a talker." Phoebe tried to sugarcoat her accusation of Rhonda being PJHS118's Gossip queen.

"Do you want me to take care of the refreshments or not?." She threatened to which the girls agreed to trust her.

"Leaving? But you can't leave Arnold! What are we gonna do without you?." Sid told him during lunch as he and the boys sat at their usual table.

"What do you mean?." Arnold asked.

"Dude you're like PJHS 118's Dr. Phil." Harold explained.

"Oh come on." Arnold chuckled and took a sip of his milk.

"Remember when you helped overcome my fear of heights?." Joey reminded.

"Remember when you made up for my broken bike?." Eugene joined in.

"Remember when you were always there for me whenever I'd flip out?." Curly reminded.

_'And still nothing stops you.'_ Arnold thought to himself.

"Remember when you helped me with my weight problem?." Harold reminded. "Among other things?."

"Remember when you helped me see the truth about Ruth?." Sid smiled at him.

Arnold smiled back at Sid and then turned to the rest of the rest of the boys.

"It's no big deal, I guess you just gotta do what you gotta do… be useful on this planet and stuff.." he shrugged.

"Ya whatever mother Teresa." Harold mocked. "Anyways, you're leaving, we can't stop you but, we can throw you a farewell party."

All the boys agreed.

Joey inwardly sighed...

_I guess this isn't a good time to ask for his advice..._

"My place on the roof?." Arnold suggested.

"There's no better place to party." Harold patted the smaller boy's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"A party on his roof? Curly we were gonna make him a surprise party." Rhonda pouted at her <em>boyfriend<em> as they sat in Slausen's sharing a sundae.

"But Rhonda, babe he already knows about the party now." Curly placed a hand over Rhonda's.

"Unless." She gave him a wink as she took out her cell phone from her bag.

"Unless what my swan?." He got up and followed her outside of the ice cream parlor.

"Helga, Arnold knows- I know! I know! look, I got a plan. We'll make the party a day earlier- uh-huh, everything else goes just as we've planned- make sure you let the girls know- because I'm on a date at the moment Helga!- fine! Bye."

"That was really smart Rhonda." Curly cooed.

Rhonda was really getting sick of the lovey-dovey nicknames he called her but she couldn't tell him that…

_For the sake of his sanity…_

"Hey look! It's the _Curhonda_." Harold teased as he and the boys were passing by after a game of baseball.

"_Curhonda?."_ Rhonda almost choked on the name.

"Yeah you know, just like the joint names coupled celebs have." Eugene explained.

"I know what it is!." Rhonda was furious but reverted back to pretending how she loved being with Curly. "And it's cute." She tittered as she faced Curly.

"Whatever, let's get outta here boys before I throw up." Harold rolled his eyes and started walking away. The boys following him.

Sid stopped for a second to see Rhonda rolling her eyes as she was being pulled back inside the parlor with Curly.

_He's making her even more miserable with him than when he wanted her to be with him!._


	21. Chapter 21: Stuff Happens

**Chapter#21: Stuff happens.**

PHS 118

"Ugh! The nerve of those jerks!." Rhonda angrily slammed her lunch tray on the table startling Sid.

"What's up." He asked putting down his fork.

"I got an A+ in my French test, but the morons in my class are putting out a rumour that daddy's paying the teachers to give me A's."

Sid sighed, "Rhonda, we're gonna leave this place in three weeks. Who cares what they think? You know it's not true, I know it's not true and the sucker who started the rumor knows it's not true so to heck with them!." He poked his spaghetti with his fork. "Sometimes I wonder if the jerks in here are really older than us." He mumbled.

Helga joined them.

"They ran out of chicken strips?." Rhonda asked the blonde who was just having milk for lunch.

"I'm not really hungry." Helga replied.

"Trying to keep your girlish figure for the big day tomorrow?." Sid teased and was met with a scowl from her.

"Geez don't have a cow." He mumbled and went back to finishing his lunch.

"So… nervous?." Rhonda gave her a weak smile.

Helga just sighed and looked down at her watch. "I don't wanna talk about it Rhonda…"

"I understand."

The two girls smiled understandingly at each other making Sid smile.

Rhonda may seem like a conceited, snobby rich girl but once you get to know her you'll find in her a heart of gold worth more than all her dad's money.

"You know today's special is chocolate cake." Rhonda winked at Helga who immediately darted towards he cafeteria counter to snag the last slice of chocolate cake.

"You girls are weird." He chuckled.

Rhonda chuckled too and gave him a wink which sent a bolt of electricity shooting down his spine.

_What just happened?..._

* * *

><p>"Ok kids remember to have your assignments turned in by next Monday." Ms. Gross reminded her students when the bell rang and the students were leaving.<p>

She seemed so depressed, it's been a whole week and she still hasn't gotten a reply from Morgan… Joey.

And Joey couldn't help but feel bad and disgusted at himself, he only wanted to help out his favourite teacher… but this happens…

* * *

><p>"You sure about this Gerald?." Arnold asked his best friend as they both waited at Gerald field that afternoon after school.<p>

"I just need to get to the bottom of this, it's been over two months since the prom and nobody's telling me what Wolfgang was doing with Phoebe and she keeps avoidin' me."

Arnold saw Wolfgang and Edmund and his gang walking towards them.

"I should've gotten Harold to come with us." Gerald groaned.

"I'm not interested in fighting you _Whoopie Goldberg_, I'm already wasting my time meeting up with you. Unless you want a fight, then I suggest you call the hospital and make a reservation at the Intensive Care Unit. I'm sure I'll be done with you in less than a minute."

Wolfgang's friends laughed.

"What were you doing with Phoebe at the prom?." Gerald went straight to the point.

Wolfgang's face became serious again. "None of your business."

"Oh yes-it-is, because I asked her first and you were trying to steal her from me."

"Hey! She never wanted to go with you in the first place. Your head was too big for her _liking_."

"Yeah bro, you actually believed her excuse about her dad's relatives coming to town? She used that as an excuse to not come." Mickey the weasel stepped in.

"How do you know all this?." Arnold asked.

"I'm Wolfgang _football face_, I ruled PS118 and I rule PJHS118 and will rule PHS118…"

"You're a liar." Gerald whispered harshly at the bully, his fists were balled up and eyes to the ground.

"What did you just call me _homeboy_?."

"You're a freakin',big-fat-LIAR!." Gerald shouted.

"Alright that's it!." Wolfgang pushed Arnold aside and went to grab Gerald by the collar. "You're history."

"Hey!."

Another guy shouted and everyone turned to find Jamie-O stepping out of his car and walking towards them.

"What's going on here young blood?." The older Johanssen asked the two boys who were about to fight.

"Just getting a few things straightened out." Wolfgang let go of Gerald and with one last glare at Arnold and Gerald he left. Of course topped with a scoff at Jamie-O. "So you made it to the college football team… way to go."

"They don't let you in without no discipline." Jamie-O retorted.

Wolfgang gave another scoff before leaving with his gang.

"Jamie-O you're back from college?." Gerald turned to his big brother.

"No, I'm his long lost twin." Jamie-O mocked. "Mama was worried sick about you! Now get in the car before I smack the cornrows out of that stupid head of yours!."

"But Jam-."

"In-side!."

Gerald groaned and did what he was told.

"Want me to give you a ride Arnold?." Jamie-O asked.

"No it's fine, my house is just around the corner." He replied and watched them leave.

Arnold kicked a pebble as he walked back home.

It's his last two days in Hilwood and already his best friend was getting into trouble… another reason that made him not want to leave…

**Author's Note: We're nearing the end boys and girls! n_n **


	22. Chapter 22: So we're cool?

**Chapter#22: So we're cool?.**

"Gerald! There's a girl on the phone for you!." Timberly called to her brother from downstairs.

"A girl?." Gerald popped his head out of the bathroom with the toothbrush still in his mouth.

"A girl?." Mrs. Johanssen smiled cheekily at her boy when she walked past him.

"Oooh Gerald's got girls calling him now." Jamie-O chuckled and gave his younger borther a head rub.

Gerald immediately washed his mouth and rushed downstairs to the phone.

"Hello?."

_"Gerald, hi." A modest voice squeaked._

"Phoebe?."

_"Yeah I just-."_

Gerald saw Jamie and Timberly eavesdropping on him.

" 'Ey! can I get some privacy in here?."

The two siblings chuckled and ran upstairs… there was a nine year age gap but no difference between those two.

"Sorry about that."

_"It's alright I… I just wanted to apologize, for the dance. I didn't mean to hurt you Gerald."_

"Na I understand, I should've been less of a big-head."

_Silence for a few seconds…_

_"So we're cool?." She finally broke the silence._

Gerald chuckled inwardly at how cute she sounded. "Yeah we're cool."

_"Cool."_

"Cool."

… _Cool._


	23. Chapter 23: Truth or Dare? I

***Nep2une: Aw but I have to, honey, I mean I'm going with the- well sort of like what's supposed to lead up to 'The Patakis'… but I'll spill out something, you'll see some of Football-head in the sequel to this fic. ;) **

***Tall T: Oh they will ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter#23: Truth or Dare? (I).**

"Wow Helga! That's gotta be the farthest any kid's thrown a rock!." Arnold exclaimed as he saw how far the stone Helga threw on the lake at the park went.

"Yeah I'm awesome like that." Helga proudly placed her hands on her hips and Arnold chuckled.

Her digital watch started beeping.

"Arnold we gotta go." She grabbed his hand and started toward the boarding house.

"Why are we going to my place Helga?." Arnold asked.

"I uh… forgot something at your place. And Big Bob set up new house rules, ya I gotta be home before six."

"Your dad?." Arnold was surprised he even cared what time she came back home.

"Did I stutter?."

"Sort of." Arnold shrugged.

"Let's just go Football-head."

_Football head… he's gonna miss that…_

"What did you forget anyway?." Arnold asked when they entered the living room.

"Surprise!." Everyone shouted as the dark room lit up.

"Isn't my going away party supposed to be tomorrow?." Arnold asked obviously surprised.

"We pushed it back to today so it'd be a surprise." Gerald handed him his party hat.

"You guys I- I don't know what to say."

"Just get with the program and let's forget our tomorrows." Iggy swung an arm over Arnold then walked away sipping on his punch.

Helga giggled and grabbed his arm. "Let's get some snacks."

"One would think you're the party type." Rhonda woke Side from his thoughts and sat beside him on the couch. "Pringles?." She offered.

She had one in original flavor and the other in Sour cream and onion flavor.

"Cool." He thanked taking the green Pringles.

"So where are Stinky and Harold?." Rhonda asked as she munched on the chips.

"In the backyard, taking a smoke."

"And you're not with them? That's great Sid!."

"Huh?." Sid raised a brow.

"I've always thought you smoked too but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh… ya well I already quit."

_Just for you..._

* * *

><p>"What's taking Sid so long?." Harold took a last puff at his cigar and put it out with his foot.<p>

"I'll give him a call." Stinky pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Sid's number.

* * *

><p>"So where's Curly?." Sid asked Rhonda, looking around for the boy who wouldn't leave her alone.<p>

"Oh he couldn't make it, he's got the flu." She replied in a somewhat relieved manner.

"Too bad."

_Yeah right…_

Sid felt a vibration in his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I'll be with you in a sec." he excused himself and got up.

"What?."

_"Sid where are you? Harold and I've been waitin' on ya fer fifteen minutes.."_

"I don't feel like… uh, smoking you guys. I'd rather stay indoors it's too cold outside."

_"So? Where is he?." _Harold's voice asked in the background.

_"He says he won't be joinin' us. Says it's too cold." _Stinky replied.

_"What? gimme that."_ Harold grabbed the phone. _"Sid, get your butt here before I cream you!."_ He threatened.

"I'm gonna sit this one out dude. I don't wanna get the chills."

_"What th-."_ Harold put the phone away and Sid could hear him asking the guys around the backyard. _"Did somebody spike the punch? One of you better tell me."_

Sid immediately hung up and grabbed Rhonda's hand.

"There's something I wanna show you." He told her as they both rushed upstairs but not before bumping into Arnold and Gerald and asking them not to let Harold know where he went.

"Where are we going Sid?- Arnold's room?."

Sid pulled down the stairs to Arnold's room. "Just follow me."

And soon enough they were on the roof.

"What are we doing here?."

"Um… I just wanted to show you the view." Sid smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

She blinked at him twice and then looked around.

"You're right." She smiled. "I can see my house from here!."

"My house is at this side." She followed him to the other part of the roof which overlooked the backyard. "Hey, that's Nadine."

Rhonda spotted her best friend at the back yard.

"Omigosh!." She covered her mouth.

"Nadine and Park?." Was all Sid could say after the two brunettes witnessed Nadine giving Park a kiss on the cheek before disappearing back into the house again.

"That was so cute!." Rhonda giggled. "I wanted them to start dating."

"You knew about this?."

"Well _Doi_ Sid."

"_Doi_?." Sid scrunched up his nose. "You're starting to sound more like Helga."

Rhonda giggled and gave him a wink.

_Did she know what those winks did to his heart?..._

* * *

><p>"Do we have to play this stupid game?." Harold whined as he and the gang sat in a circle with an empty water bottle in the middle.<p>

"It's either this or spin the bottle." Park told him.

"Spin the bottle! Always spin the bottle!."

"Zip it Pink-boy! We're playing Truth or Dare and that's that!." Helga sat next to her boyfriend. "Ok I'll start."

And the top of the bottle stopped at Nadine.

_'This is going to be fun._' Helga thought as she raised a sneaky eyebrow at the black blonde. "Truth or Dare?." Whatever the girl chose would still land her in Helga's trap.

Nadine narrowed her eyes at Helga. "Truth."

"Ok." Helga smirked and folded her arms. "What were you and Park doing at the backyard just a while ago?."

Rhonda and Sid tried to hold their smiles.  
>They saw what happened between the other couple.<p>

"Talking."

"With your lips to his cheeks?." Helga taunted and the room erupted into laughs and giggles.

Park who was smiling the whole time coolly placed an arm over Nadine's shoulders.

"Yeah so?." He asked. "Isn't that what normal couples do?."

Nadine's faced turned red as she looked at the cute Asian boy who just called her _his_ girlfriend.

He looked at her inquiringly, worried that he may have scared her but his fears were gone with a smile from her in return.

"Yeah Helga. Just like how you and Arnold sneak out sometimes during lunch period." Nadine retorted.

"Burn!." Laughed Gerald along with the others.

"Alright shut up! _Criminy_! Can't we have a decent game around here?." Helga shushed everyone. "Now spin the bottle Nadine." She grumbled and placed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder who rubbed her back to comfort her.

Nadine spun the bottle and it pointed at Sid.

"Ok Sid, what's it gonna be?." Nadine asked.

"Dare." He replied coolly.

"Ok." She smiled cheekily. "I dare you to balance something on your forehead for five minutes.

"How about a Pringles can?." He offered confidently.

"That'll do." Nadine shrugged and off went the pale boy to get his balancing act.

"_3… 2… 1…"_ Everyone clapped for Sid for doing his feat.

"Sid! That was cute!." Rhonda giggled.

Sid chuckled and spun the bottle which pointed at Helga.

"Ok Helga. Truth or Dare?." He asked her.

"Truth." Helga tried to give one of her know-it-all looks but deep inside she was worried about what was yet to come.

"How many times, have you and Arnold kissed?." He asked her sneakily.

"What type of a question is that!." Helga spat. "Do you expect me to keep count _Nose_-boy?."

"Yeah Sid. I mean, she probably lost count." Rhonda taunted the blonde.

"What? Now you're his sidekick _princess_?."

"Nope. Just being a good friend." Rhonda smiled at Sid.

"What-ever." Helga rolled her eyes and spun the bottle.

It was Joey's turn now to spin the bottle now and it landed on Arnold who chose truth.

"Aw come on guys, why doesn't anyone choose dare already?."

Joey ignored him and asked "Ok. What if you asked a teacher out but can't show yourself?."

_What!..._

**Author's Note: What will Arnold's answer be? See that in the next upcoming chapter of 'We're not nine anymore'… haha. Thanks for your reviews people. 3**


	24. Chapter 24: Truth or Dare? II

**Chapter#24: Truth or Dare? (II)**

"Dude, what's up with that?." Harold finally broke the minute-long silence of shock after Joey asked his question.

Joey took a deep breath and sighed, it had to come to this anyway.

He told them about Ms. Gross and how he wanted to be a little happy, how he saw her personal ad in the classifieds section of a magazine and he got this idea of posing as a suitor he named 'Morgan Wilson'.  
>And how he got this idea…<p>

"From the Simpsons?. Aren't we a little too young to be watchin' that darn show?." Stinky asked him.

"Uh it was censored, you know… because they aired it during the day and stuff…" Joey tittered.

"Riiight." Gerald told him half-liddedly.

"So guys what do I do? If Ms. Gross doesn't get a reply soon she'll be crushed!... more."

"Well there's a reason her name's Ms. _Gross_." Harold mocked.

"She's not that bad Harold." Sheena scolded.

"I agree with Sheena," Peapod joined in. "Ms. Gross may not possess great beauty as the ones that today's mainstream media feeds to us, yet, she does have a certain serene and simple beauty that draws you."

"Ok let's not get out of the subject here guys." Joey said. "What do I do?."

Everyone looked at Arnold… of course.

"Gee Joey… I'm not really sure what to advise you one. How about admitting to her about this whole shenanigan?."

"No that'll leave her humiliated!." Phoebe warned then turned to Joey. "Joey, you started it this way you should end it this way." Phoebe advised then paused and looked a Arnold.

_He set us up…_

**Author's Note: 'So if Joey watched that episode of The Simpsons why couldn't he fix the problem himself?' I hear you ask.  
>Just get with the program…<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Farewell

**Chapter#25: Farewell.**

_Dear Meredith_

_I'm sorry I didn't show up to our date but something suddenly came up. I can't tell you exactly why but let's just say that sometimes the innocent has no justice.  
>I wished things turned out differently, who knows? Maybe someday we'll meet up and have a decent date?<br>That is, if you agree to give me another chance._

_With all my love,  
>Morgan Wilson.<em>

* * *

><p>Ms. Gross literally beamed the next day.<p>

"Thanks Phoebe." Joey whispered to Phoebe who was sitting next to him.

_No, thank Arnold…_

* * *

><p>Speaking of 'who'.<p>

She wasn't sure if she should go, he was leaving in a couple of hours and she figured if she locked up herself in her room time would pass by quickly like it always did and she wouldn't have to go through those miserable moments of saying goodbye.

_But the only reason that time passed by quickly was because she was with him…_

* * *

><p>"Arnold." Phoebe ran over to Arnold Gerald following behind.<p>

"Did you talk to Helga?." He asked her eagerly.

Phoebe shook her head. "She'd never pick up the phone and nobody is at her place… at least I think."

"Yo Arnold I think you should go to her place instead." Gerald suggested.

Arnold looked at his family putting the things in the car and looked at his watch. There was an hour and a half left, he had time.

The gang saw him bolt over to his girlfriend's house and they followed.

* * *

><p>This was gonna be lame. It was going to be just like those lame soap operas or teen drama series and maybe when she looks back at this day from the future she's gonna think 'How lame was I?."<p>

But her heart was ready to give up pride instead of getting regret, so she grabbed her pnk sweater, tied her ponytail with her pink bow and ran outside. Desperate to get on time. Desperate for his eyes. Desperate for his hands… desperate for him.

She ran. He ran. They both ran as quick as they could until their footsteps eventually led them to each other… halfway.

Both of them were out of breath, standing there waiting for the other to make a move. She gave in and ran over to his welcoming arms as she bawled out words only he could understand… he was one of the only few who would ever understand her.

* * *

><p>And with a last kiss on the cheek because they were too embarrassed to lock lips in front of his parents (they had already done that an hour earlier anyway) the blond couple bid their goodbyes and promises to write to each other. And visit whenever he could.<p>

_Arnold Shortman_ left, his last few hours in Hillwood. The most trying day of his life, he had to choose between two things he loved equally.

_So long my love, you will forever remain in my heart…_

**(MUSIC: VANESSA CARLTON-WHO'S TO SAY)**

**Author's Note: Sucky ending, yeah sorry… but we already know Helga's stupid stubbornness and Arnold's heartbreak, we've read it all. So I just summarized it… I hope it didn't suck very much.  
>Well there's a sequel to this, I'm glad I finished this fic before I get back to college next week. The next sequel is going to have events that, in my mind, will be a precursor to 'The Patakis'. And you bet it's going to involve even more juicy drama mama ;p.<strong>

**Going out of context, a couple days back this bum kept following me around and I was dum enough to tell him my name because the way he was asking me I thought he knew my dad because everywhere I went somebody knew my dad… so he saw me go to the police station and tell the police on him. You think he'll be up for revenge? My college is just near the place where I bumped into that sucker.**


End file.
